Altering the Past
by Anime-invasion321
Summary: Mai makes a deal that changes everything. Eugene is alive, and him and Noll go to Japan to find a girl that they always see in visions and dreams. No one remembers Mai, but Mai remembers everything? Find out why in this story... (Involves demons and spells. Mai is slightly different and OOC; only because she is stronger though.)
1. Chapter 1

**_"So your name is Mai-chan, correct?"_**

**_"_**Correct."

**_"And, you want to make a contract with me? Aren't you a little young to have a 'desperate need' for something? Hahaha."_**

"Yes, I admit I am desperate. I don't want my family to suffer anymore… My uselessness has gone too far this time, and I must do something about it."

**_"I see, a self-less desire. Is that what you think this is, a self-less desire?"_**

"No, I know it is selfish, my friends would never forgive me if they knew."

**_"Hmph, you're a wise one. Alright, what is it you want to change?"_**

"I want to change my life, his life, their lives; everything…"

**_"Be more specific… Mai-chan."_**

"Alright, but first, I want to hear your conditions."

**_…..._**

* * *

**6 years back….**

"Noll! Listen! Pay attention!"

"Why should I pay attention to a boy that doesn't even use complete sentences?"

"Noll, I want to go to Japan." Gene said ignoring Oliver's statement.

That caught Oliver's attention. "Why?"

"I want to find that girl Noll.." Gene said earnestly.

"... We don't even know if she exists, let alone know where she is in Japan."

"But we have both seen her! We both have had those visions, Noll! Come on, we are both curious aren't we?"

"I said I was curious not stupid. We aren't going to Japan for some dream girl."

"I want to meet her, she is really pretty…." Gene exclaimed blushing slightly.

"She is imaginary Gene, you are basically in love with someone who doesn't exist." Oliver said irritated by what his brother was saying.

"You know just as well as I do that she is real."

Noll looked Gene straight in the eye, as though contemplating on what his brother was saying. "I'll think it over.."

**_…..._**

* * *

**_1 year later…_**

"MAI!"

Mai turned around and smiled at her friends, Keiko can Michiru.

"Mai, do you want to go somewhere with us tonight?" Keiko asked.

"Ummm… actually I wanted to study tonight. Sorry, exams are coming up soon. I _HAVE_ to study!" Mai laughed. Though she had to admit, her laugh has never been the same since that time. It's fake, and she honestly can't believe her friends have not noticed.

"Uhhhggg! You're so boring Mai!" Keiko whined.

Michiru chuckled, "It's alright Mai, see you later!"

As they left, so did Mai's smile. She walked home, alone again that night.

It has been a year since she made that deal, and for some reason the memories of it wouldn't leave her mind that day. She had a gut feeling something big was coming, but she pushed it off as nothing.

It was silent, she could hear nothing but her own breathing. Until she passed by the old, abandoned building and memories started flooding her mind. She sighed heavily.

'_I wonder how they are doing… I hope they're okay,' _she thought_. _She kept walking, remembering the past that never even happened.

Mai walked up the steps to her apartment and walked towards her door, she unlocked it and walked inside. She threw her bag on the floor, walked to the kitchen and started making tea. '_Earl Grey, hmph, how funny..'_

_…_

**_"Mai, tea."_**

_"I wonder who makes his tea now." _she thought sadly._  
_

**_…..._**

* * *

"We are finally in Japan!" Gene stated stretching.

They had just gotten off of their flight from England. It took a lot of begging (from Gene) and a lot of reasoning (from Oliver) to get to Japan by themselves. They had reasoned with their parents for over a year until their parents finally gave in.

"Thank you Gene, for that very obvious statement." Noll said dully.

Gene pouted at his brother, "You're just cranky because you couldn't get any sleep."

Noll glared, "That's because you couldn't stop vomiting. How would you expect me to get any sleep?"

"Shutup, I can't help it that you left the medicine in the other suitcase!"

"It's your fault that you didn't check for it before we boarded."

"Geez, you know wh-

"Would you two stop it?" Lin asked coming up to them with their suitcases.

Both twins grunted in annoyance.

That's right, Lin came along too.

….

Oliver and Gene traveled to Shibuya where their parents had set up an office for them. Again, it took them a lot of persuading to get an office for paranormal investigation in Shibuya.

It was Eugene's idea, and at first Noll disagreed to the idea until Gene inquired that he felt it was very important. He didn't have a reason, but Noll kind of understood what he meant.

They were half way through setting up when Gene decided to complain, "I'm hungry and very very bored, let's take a break."

Oliver glared at his brother, "Maybe if you worked silently instead of complaining about it we would get finished more quickly."

Lin looked at the two, "You two leave, I can finish up here."

Gene looked contemplative, "are you sure?"

"Yes, just go. Oh, and by the way, we can't start looking for that Japanese girl yet. We have to settle in first, maybe a couple weeks."

Gene sulked, "fine" he smiled, "I'm really excited, I can't wait to find her."

Lin and Noll stared at him for a good while until Lin spoke up, "Gene, do you love this girl?"

Gene's face turned completely red and he looked up at Lin with a face of utter shock.

"N-no! Or- I-I don't know alright! I feel happy when I t-think about her.. that's all." Gene stuttered.

Oliver, for some reason, felt irritated; though he wouldn't show it.

Lin just smiled slightly, "What do you plan on doing when you find her?"

"I don't really know actually."

"Well, we will start looking in a couple weeks; maybe after we get our first case. If we even get one by that time, alright?"

"Of course." the twins said in unison.

**_..._**

* * *

Mai awoke from her nap in cold-sweat. She had a nightmare, but not just a normal one.

'_That's strange, I haven't had that dream for a whole year now.'_

She put her hand on her unsettled stomach; she had that feeling again. She was now convinced; something strange was going to happen, and she didn't like it.

**_..._**

* * *

**_"Remember these conditions, Mai-chan; or else."  
_**

"Alright, and you will keep your sides of the contract; or else." Mai glared.

_**"AHAHAHAHAhA, you're feisty. Yes, I also know the conditions Mai-chan."**_

"You will not betray me and I will not betray you."

**_"Of course, because this contract is unbreakable, under the laws of Death."_**

"Yes."

* * *

_**Please review, I have to know how to make this better. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_"No conditions, just don't kill me and you will have your contract."_**

"That sounds too easy, don't take me for a fool."

**_"Oh Mai-chan, that's the opposite of what I think of you."_**

"Then what do you take me for? I am not stupid as to believe you have no conditions for me."

Then the monster looked at Mai with serious rather than amused eyes and said, "**We both know that you can kill me. I don't want to die Mai-chan."**

Mai smirked, "Now, who is the wise one again?"

**_"No more fooling, I want to hear your conditions. For I am under your control; Mai-sama."_**

Mai laughed maliciously, "Just don't mess with me or I will do worse than just kill you."

**"Of course, now state your terms and conditions."**

**{{****…****}}**

* * *

Mai sighed, school was so boring and she still couldn't shake the weird feeling in her stomach. It had been bothering her ever since yesterday. She took a deep breath then closed her eyes, then images started flashing again.

_'Blood everywhere, the metallic smell, the shallow breathing that escaped my chest. I remember…. Oh Gosh! Why am I thinking about this now? Great, now I feel sick.'_

"Taniyama-san, are you alright?"

Mai turned to look at her classmate and smiled at him, "I'm fine, why?"

"Oh, you just looked pale that's all."

"Thank you for worrying about me, but really I'm fine."

She needed to calm down, it wasn't good for her heart nor health. People were also going to get suspicious if she kept having her little episodes, then it wouldn't be long before they sent her to the looney bin. Which she had to admit, she should probably be there anyway.

The bell rang and Mai literally tried to run towards the door. She almost got away but was too late; she had been caught. Caught by her two irritated friends, Keiko and Michiru.

"You aren't getting away from us this time Mai." Keiko said glaring at Mai.

"Yeah, we haven't done this for a while. Just put off whatever you're doing for later." Michiru huffed.

They were right though, Mai needed a break. The only reason she didn't want to do the after-school scary story telling was because today was the day she had first met Naru.

_'But hell, what are the odds of me meeting Naru again? Especially today! Geez, I'm just being paranoid.' _Mai tried to convince herself, but it just wasn't working. '_You'll be fine…. I hope.'_

...

Mai had just finished her story and Keiko started hers. Mai barely listened; considering the fact that she had listened to it before. So she had barely realized when the story was over; but it was. "Ready?" They started the countdown. "1….. (one light goes off) 2…. (another light goes off… 3! (all lights are out)….. Then.. nothing; just deep, dark silence.

Mai sighed in relief, no one had said the number four, no one had turned on the lights, a handsome 17 year old boy had not stepped into the room and flashed a fake smile. Nothing happened…. Then Mai felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

She wiped them away, she shouldn't feel sad nor lonely. She should feel relieved happy even! And yet… she didn't feel anything but pain.

Then it happened all too quickly….

Mai barely had time to do anything, so she just watched as the lights turned on, she watched as her friend's faces went from scared to entranced. She watched as her friends got up and walked to whoever was behind her.

She was scared; she didn't want to know who it was. Although she already had a pretty good idea.

Then Mai heard the person talk. "Hello, we are exchange students here."

'_No…' _Mai's heart started pounding; she was breaking out into cold sweat. '_No…"_

She stood up on staggering legs, using a desk next to her for support. '_Wait… did he just say __we?' _ Mai thought.

"Our names are Shibuya Kazuya and Shibuya Kazuma."

That did it; Mai fell to the ground, her legs too weak to hold herself up.

"Mai? Are you alright?!" Keiko asked as her and Michiru ran to Mai's side.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to go home; I am not feeling too well."

"Alright, but do you want us to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be fine. I will call you when I get home." Mai replied.

Keiko and Michiru looked unsure but despite it; replied, "Alright, be safe."

Mai just nodded and, while avoiding the twins, walked/ran out the other door. However Mai failed to notice, as she ran away, the two pairs of blue eyes that followed her form as she left.

Noll and Gene were watching as she walked away each of their heads throbbing from hearing the girl's voice and name.

"S-Shibuya-sans?"  
The twins snapped out of their own thoughts and sent fake, questioning smiles towards the girls. They blushed slightly but asked what was wrong anyway. When the brothers asked why, the girls told them that they both had a very far away look in their eyes.

The boys smiled, apologized, and left. They had no time to talk anymore, they came looking for clues and facts, but went back with nothing but pounding head-aches.

**{{…}}**

* * *

Mai ran into her apartment, heart still pounding. She took in deep breaths but that just succeeded in bringing big tears out of her eyes. She sunk to the ground in the far corner of her living room and sobbed. For the first time since that time, she cried, sobbed, yelled.

Soon enough her sadness turned to anger and her tears turned to breaking of glass. Her P.K was getting out of control, she couldn't control it. She was angry, furious, ready to kill. And kill; she shall.

While the glass broke, she screamed, "YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAD A DEAL! YOU WILL SUFFER, YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE UNDERESTIMATED ME!"

After all the screaming and P.K had passed, Mai cleaned up all the shattered glass and any other things that were thrown around during her "little" fit.

Mai whimpered, there was nothing she could actually do. I mean what was expected of her when Naru and Gene were around again, and coped with the fact that her powers and sanity aren't as stable as they should be.

"First you don't take my life, then you give those two a reason to come back to Japan…. Why though? What are you possib—" Then Mai realized that she had not planned out any of this correctly. She had been making errors since the day her friends were….. since that awful time of insanity and loss. She had been too caught up in greed to realize it before….

"Damn, this was your plan wasn't it. Since the beginning you knew I would mess up like this didn't you. Damn you. Hahaha! It looks like it was me that underestimated you!"

Mai sighed and brought her hand to her face, but she chuckled again despite herself, "I really am an idiot. Even now; I've failed you, my friends." Mai paused, as though thinking.

"Don't worry though, I will fix this."

**{{…..}}**

* * *

The next day Mai walked past the abandoned school building and saw the camera inside; as expected. She decided to start jogging before anyone saw her. She ran straight to school and this time she was early.

**{{…}}**

* * *

Oliver watched as Mai walked away from the building. He then left to go find his brother.

"Gene, look up any female in the school's database that goes by the name of Mai."

Gene chuckle, "already on it. Oh and I take it you believe me now? She is real right?"

"We still don't know if that is a true statement or not, Gene."

Gene replied by sticking his tongue out at his brother. Noll sighed, "how is it that you're the older twin again?..."

…..

After a few good minutes of arguing and searching, Gene had finally found Mai on the database.

"Let's see, her full name is Taniyama Mai. She is…"

Noll looked at his brother curiously, " what?"

"An orphan; no family."

"I see.."

"So what do we do now Noll?"

"We recruit her of course."

Gene glared at his brother, "She is not an experiment Noll; you cannot just examine her." However Oliver didn't reply to that statement.

**{{…}}**

* * *

**_After school:_**

The bell rang and Mai was about to leave when the teacher told her to go to the principle's office. Mai was reluctant but went anyway; not like she had a choice in the matter anyway. However she was not anticipating the three people that would be waiting for her in said office.

Oliver, Eugene, and Lin….

For what seemed like an eternity, the group had a stare-down. None of them looked like they were ready to turn away; as though they were all studying each other.

Mai snapped out of it first, "yes, principle. What is it that you needed from me?"

The principle looked at Mai, "These three gentlemen are here to see you."

"Oh, but I have never met them before, principle." Mai stated, trying to get out from having to speak to the three men.

"That is why we are meeting now." Noll replied.

Mai inwardly sighed, '_you haven't changed you rude jerk.' _She thought slightly relieved at the thought that neither twin has changed because of the contract.

"Well then nice to meet you, my name is-"

"We know what your name is."

"Well, I find that kind of creepy.. Mr.?" Mai asked trying to cover up the fact that she knew who they were.

Oliver glared; obviously trying not to show the irritation that was caused by her comment, "Shibuya Kazuya, my brother Kazuma, and my assistant Lin."

Mai pretended to look shocked as she yelled, "Are you saying that you're the boss of him?! Aren't you like 17 or something?"

"Let's not get off subject, Taniy-"

However Eugene interrupted before anymore rude things could be said.

He smiled at Mai, "Hello, Taniyama-san. May I just ask, do we know each other from somewhere?" Mai just confusedly shook her head to the question.

"I see.. Well-

At that point Oliver stepped in and interrupted. He then stared at Mai for a couple seconds, as if unsure, but then he asked very bluntly, "Would you like a job, Taniyama-san."

And at that point; Mai could have sworn her heart stopped beating.

**{{…..}}**

* * *

"I want to switch places with Eugene Davis. On the day he was meant to die, I want him to be home in England; alive. I also wish that that case in the abandoned building never existed. So that they won't be hired to get the job done."

**_"So basically, you want to die making sure that those people in your group never meet each other?"_**

"Exactly."

**_"That's a big wish, Mai-sama."_**

"You will get it done though, won't you?"

**_"Of course, but now, what are your conditions?"  
_**"First of all you will not betray me, and secondly you will not have my soul when I die. That is all."

**_"That's alright, I want a pristine and stable soul; which is not something you have anymore anyway."_**

Mai chuckled, "Then, if you value your life you will follow these terms and conditions."

**_"Always at your service Mai-sama, now with your blood, sign here."_**

* * *

**_Sorry for not updating sooner. Actually, no I'm not sorry! I have so much homework! Wahhhh!_**

**_However I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's not good. I kind of didn't plan this story out well, so I was just making up stuff as I went along. so yeah... _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I slit my wrist and soaked my fingertips with my blood. I then continued to sign my name with the blood on a sheet of paper, my contract. _**

**_My life now gone with the last drop of blood on my fingers and the last letter of my name….._**

**{{….}}**

* * *

"Would you like a job, Taniyama-san?"

'_Why is he even asking? They don't know me enough right?' _Mai thought as she tried her best to look calm. However, she was panicking; her insides were aching.

_"_Taniyama-san?"

Mai snapped out of it, "No thank you, I don't need a job right now."

Oliver looked at her dubiously, "You're an orphan who has no family and lives in an apartment by herself, and you don't need a job?"

Mai looked up at him in shock and anger, while Gene started scolding Noll.

"I honestly don't see how that is any of your business. Also, I have no interest in working for an insensitive, arrogant person like yourself."

Noll and Gene were both taken aback by the girl's comment, usually no one had the guts to say those kinds of things to them. Then it hit them, how did she know about-

"How did you know you would be working for me?" Noll asked.

Mai gulped but quickly fixed her composure, "How did you know I was an orphan?" Mai glared.

Again Noll was caught off guard, he stayed silent. How was he supposed to respond? –I kind of looked you up on the school data base and learned all about you! Doubt that he could say that…

He sighed, "That's none of your concern."

"How is it none of my concern, when some stranger knows where I live?"

_'Wow, Noll is losing. It's decided I really like this girl." _Gene thought happily. Then he decided to step in before Noll ruined everything.

"I am truly sorry for my little brother Taniyama-san. I know very well that he can be a pain." Gene chuckled.

Then, the twins noticed, Mai's eyes became sad… They didn't know what to do, she looked like she was about to cry. She looked away and they saw tears in her eyes.

"Look what you did, idiot scientist. You made her cry.." Gene accused.

Oliver didn't know what to do, he could barely handle a girl, let alone a crying one. And, for some reason, he felt like hugging the girl that was in front of him right now, but he shook off his emotions.

"Are you alright?" Gene asked.

Mai glared at the ground at gritted her teeth, "Just stay away from me, I don't need a job and I don't need you people." She started to walk away but then her wrist was caught. She turned towards the person holding her back and saw Naru's stoic face contort into a pained look.

She gasped and pulled her hand out of Naru's grasp. He staggered and Gene caught him.

'_What was that?' _Naru thought. When he had grabbed Mai, images flew through his head like a storm; it gave him a headache.

"Noll! What's wrong?!" Gene yelled.

Mai sighed and made an attempt towards the door again. She stopped when Gene called out to her, "Wait! Where are you going?!"

Mai glared and replied, "I'm going home, and I suggest you do the same. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." As she started to walk away, Gene asked more questions, "Why do you want us to leave? What do you mean we don't know what we are getting into? WHO ARE YOU?!"

Mai didn't bother turning around this time but still explained, "I had already told that damn principle not to hire anybody, I told him nothing was wrong. He didn't listen…. That's all you need to know, now, don't ask anymore unnecessary questions and I will be on my way."

She walked out leaving a stunned Gene and confused Oliver behind.

**{{…..}}**

* * *

Later on, Mai decided that she should have not had told the twins anything. Now they are probably suspicious of her.

Mai was at home, and she was debating on whether or not she should check on the two. Tomorrow, she decided, she will check on the two's progress.

'_I need to get some sleep..'_

**{{…..}}**

* * *

The next day Mai walked past the abandoned building and had a feeling that she should check in on what was going on, so she walked up to one of the windows and looked inside, she saw the camera and sighed. Maybe Lin was nearby, so she decided to get going. Until, she heard someone coming.

Mai panicked, she didn't want to get caught, so she hid in some nearby bushes. She was practically holding her breath by the time the voices got closer.

It was a deep voice, that she recognized as Lin-san's. Then she heard more voices. She listened in more closely and gasped.

It was…. MONK? No, not only Monk, it was Ayako too…

'_Why? what are they doing here? They are not supposed to be here, they were never supposed to meet!' Mai thought._

When the voices got farther away, Mai followed them. She hid behind a tree and watched as Ayako and Monk talked to Lin and the twins. Then she saw John walk up with the principle.

_'No, no, no, no, no, no, no… NO!' _Mai took a deep, shaky breath and tried sneaking away; too late…. "Oi! You there!"

Mai stopped in her tracks. That was Gene's voice, "Taniyama-san! Is that you?"

Adrenaline rushed through her veins, and she took off. The last thing she heard was Gene's voice yelling her name.

She ran all the way home and shut herself inside. She was in a state of hyperventilation, she couldn't breathe correctly. She leaned herself up against the counter and tried to take in deep breaths.

"That's another deal you have broken, Akuma-san." Mai said more to herself than anyone else.

Once Mai was able to breathe normally, she sat on the couch and thought. She thought about the past, the present, and what might happen in the future.

She was trapped, they all were. Mai was the only one that could un-trap them; she knew that. That is why, for now, she needs to avoid them. She needs to figure things out for herself first.

_'__Something big is coming…'_

**{{…..}}**

* * *

"What was that about?"

"Who was that girl, I wonder."

"She looked awfully familiar…." Ayako stated.

They all looked at each other in unison. "She looks familiar to you too?"

…

Gene looked away from the group and turned to Oliver, "Noll, we still need to talk about what you saw."

"I saw images, what more do you want to know?"

Gene sighed, "You saw images of her, and those new guys over there too right?" Gene said pointing to the group.

"Yes… and this is truly strange. I really want to investigate that girl."

Gene nodded, "I agree, but don't you find it to be odd?"

"What is?"

"We came here looking for that girl, or a girl like her, and suddenly the first case we get as a business actually connects to her in a way. It is just too much of a coincidence to me."

"Perhaps it is just fate."

Gene stared at Noll with a hard look, "You are the last person I suspected to be talking about fate."

"Gene."

"Isn't it Kazuma here, Kazuya?"

Noll sighed, "Kazuma, I have an idea of how we can learn more about her."

"What is it?"

"We hold onto her and let the images roam in our minds."

Gene glared, "What makes you think those images mean anything?"

"I am not sure, but in them, that girl and I, plus those people, were in them."

"Where was I?" Gene asked.

"I don't know." Noll admitted.

"So, you want to hold her down just to see images, can't we get arrested for assault or something."

"That's why we plan it out first, idiot."

Gene sighed…

'_Who is Taniyama Mai exactly?'_

**{{…..}}**

* * *

**_I remember waking up and asking myself if I was dead or not. I remember knowing that I was alive and I remember panicking._**

**_I remember looking at myself in the mirror and at that time I knew the contract worked. _**

**_The only problem was I was alive. However, at first I just thought it was something that didn't matter, that the rest of the contract still stood in place._**

**_Oh, how wrong I was at that time. Everything is becoming distorted, my world is shattering again._**

**_Something went wrong, and it is up to me to fix things…. again._**

* * *

Sorry, I know this one is short. 

I will try to update as much as possible, but it is hard with all the homework I get. Plus I have a big school event coming up too.

So don't expect too much! REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED, TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER!


	4. Chapter 4

After the little episode with Mai running away and everyone introducing each other, the group of investigators got busy with staring each other down. It all pretty much started when Hara Masako came and everyone actually took a good look at each other for the first time.

It was silent; everyone was studying one another. All of them (except Gene) were thinking the same thing, '_this seems familiar…'_

John Brown was the first to speak up, "Have any of us met before?"

All eyes landed on John, he started fidgeting under their heavy gazes. They were all racking their brains; it all seemed too much like déjà vu. Then somehow, everyone got lost in his or her own train of thoughts again. John once again, interrupted the silence, "You all just look so familiar, and I just thought I had seen you all somewhere before."

Monk spoke up next, "Yeah, but it feels like something is missing. I just can't place it."

They all agreed with each other, but they didn't know why they agreed.

Oliver stood up, "Anyway, we should keep investigating. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Him, Gene, and the others then started to walk towards the building.

"What an arrogant brat." Ayako muttered but followed them anyway.

When they got into the building, Masako had stated that she didn't sense anything. There was no spirit; she made that perfectly clear. However, the others disagreed, while Noll and Gene just considered it a possibility. Even so, the investigation was going to continue. That was decided.

The group had all the cameras set up already, so all they had to do was wait and watch for something to happen.

**{{…}}**

* * *

Mai awoke the next morning wondering when she fell asleep. She had fallen asleep on the table when she was researching. She had spent hours trying to find ways to find that same demon.

She sighed, how could she have forgotten the spell she used? All she remembers is that it was a very simple one, which she learned while reading a few of Naru's books.

'_Damn…. this is tiring, and I need an excuse for school because I skipped yesterday.' _Mai looked at her alarm clock, "Ughhhh.. Now I am late.." She got up and began to get ready.

She made up a lame, but believable excuse for herself, for both her absence and tardiness.

She walked to school and purposely avoided the abandoned building, knowing they would be there. She had wondered if she should get the group back together again, tell them everything, start over. However, she realized, that was too simple. She needed more time to think it over.

If only time were something she had…

….. …. …

Later on in the day, Mai saw an ambulance drive to the abandoned building. She got worried, '_what happened?'_

She was straining her brain trying to remember, and then she remembered what happened on the first day of investigation.

Mai got up from her seat and ran for the door, leaving her things behind. The teacher called out to her, but she didn't turn back, she couldn't turn back.

John was hurt, that much she knew. She forgot that she was the one that saved John when the ceiling almost fell on him. How could she forget? It was surely something important, this time the ceiling most certainly hurt the young priest.

"Damn; this will definitely set me back." Mai cursed her memory while running.

**….xxxxxxxxx…**

"Will he be alright?" Monk asked the paramedics.

"Well, he has a small concussion, but he should be just fine, "the paramedic answered.

"That's good."

"Ah. It's that girl again." Ayako said.

Everyone heard her, and turned to look at Mai running to the gurney that John occupied.

She grabbed his hand and followed him to the ambulance. They jogged up to her; she was crying.

They didn't hear what she whispered to him, and they wouldn't let it slide either.

He was lifted up into the ambulance, no one went with him. (don't ask why.)

They all gazed at Mai, what was she doing? They wondered. She was just staring at the ambulance as it left; she had a faraway look in her eyes. They didn't think that they should bother her, but it had to be done. They had too many questions to ask, and too many answers to find.

"Taniyama-san, what are you doing here?"

Mai snapped out of it and looked over the group of people. She took role in her head; everyone was there except for John, but she knew where he was anyway. She breathed a sigh of relief, "I saw an ambulance and got worried."

"Why? I believe that it isn't any of your business anyway." Noll stated.

Mai looked at him and smiled slightly, "I know."

She walked away, leaving everyone in a state of confusion.

"Taniyama-san, is there something wrong with your brain?"

Everyone had a bewildered look on their faces. "Kazuya!" Gene yelled.

Mai laughed, "No, he is right; it really isn't any of my business. I should not have come, so I am going back to school right away."

"Can we talk first?" Noll asked.

Mai turned around after a second of thought, "Sure, but no physical contact."

"That will be no problem, so don't flatter yourself," Noll smirked.

Mai just huffed and followed him. She decided that talking would do no harm as long as she wasn't touched. Gene followed close after. They went to a secluded area and Noll started his interrogation.

"Taniyama-san." Noll started when the three of them were alone, "Did we know each other at one point?"

Mai was looking towards the ground, "I think…. I think that I need time to think things over. I am just very confused right now."

Noll sighed, "Why are you confused?" he asked.

"It's none of your business… that's what you would say right?"

Noll responded with a glare.

Mai laughed, "Like I said, don't worry I have decided that I will answer all of your questions."

Noll glared, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Why can't you trust me?"

"Because I remembered something about you."

Mai looked shocked; she didn't know how to respond to that. "You remembered something, huh?"

"Yes."

"I see." It wasn't the response Noll was looking for. Mai looked…. defeated.

"I only know that I knew you once, you called me Naru, another nickname for Noll I assume." Noll reassured. "I also know that you're hiding something and that you should start telling the truth. That is why I don't trust you."

"Yes, you are correct; I need to start telling the truth and I will, soon. Like I said before, I am preparing myself first." Mai got ready to leave.

Before she left, she had told him, "By the way, Naru, is short for Narcissist, Oliver."

Noll glared, "I knew you knew me."

"Wow, good for you."

Noll's glare strengthened; he changed the subject, "You will have to tell us sooner or later."

"I said I would later, just give me time." Mai replied.

"Good, by the way; I don't plan on letting you get away."

Mai chuckled, "Same here."

She left. Noll watched her leave, he leaned his head back and stared at the sky. Then he said, "Kazuma… Why were you so silent?"

Gene just shrugged in response. "I guess I just believe that that conversation had nothing to do with me."

"Why is that?" Noll asked.

Again, Gene just shrugged. Noll sighed.

They were both just standing in a comfortable silence, until Noll interrupted, "Let's go back, Kazuma."

"Oh, alright. Let us go… Naru." Gene said while cracking up.

Noll just glared and walked beside his brother.

"Naru; short for narcissist huh? That girl is hilarious!" Gene exclaimed.

…

Noll suddenly remembered, "Kazuma."

"Yeah?"

"It looks like we won't have to pin down Mai for memories after all." Noll said completely serious.

That made Gene crack up more.

**{{…..}}**

* * *

Mai had gone back to school to get her stuff. When she had got there, the teacher was boiling mad. She got a slight detention and an even longer one after she refused to say why she left.

Good thing the teacher let her off the hook after that, because it was one of her first offenses.

Mai went home after that, and she collapsed on her couch. Tomorrow, she decided, she would reveal everything.

She was going to tell them, and she was going to protect them. She was not going to ignore them any longer; none of them would ever get hurt again.

'_I am the only one that can protect them.' _Mai thought.

"I just hope they forgive me enough to give me the chance to." She wished.

Mai chuckled, she could not take back what she did, but she was definitely going to repent for it.

**{{…..}}**

* * *

**_I decided at that moment that I would admit to all the wrong I did, and I begged to any and every God that my friends would forgive me…. And that they would allow me to give them my full protection._**

* * *

Sorry for the late update.

Also to: Crazy Reader "No this in not a sequel to my story 'Why am I alive.' So I'm sorry I made it seem that way, and in fact, you were the one that made me realize that!

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and I will post another chapter as soon as possible! I will even try to finish one today. I will do my best! Wish me luck!


	5. Chapter 5

Noll gathered the group together.

"I suppose you all are wondering who that female is." He stated.

They all nodded. "Taniyano-san, or something like that right?" Takigawa asked.

"Her name is Taniyama Mai, she is an orphan, and I believe she will be working with us soon."

Gene gave Noll a look and then took him by the arm, and distanced them from the group. "Oliver…" Gene said his name in a warning tone.

"It's Kazuya while were here."

"I don't care Noll; I just wanted to say that Taniyama-san never said that she would work for us."

Oliver looked bored, "I am assuming she will, since she is going to tell us all about herself."

Gene sweat-dropped, "That doesn't mea-

"Oi guys! What are you whispering about over there?!" Takigawa asked.

"Never mind, but don't blame anyone if she doesn't come to work for us." Gene told Oliver.

"I won't blame myself, because it won't happen. She will work for us." Noll smirked.

"Oh? And what makes you say that with such confidence?" Gene asked.

"I just believe she will."

Gene was getting irritated, "Like I said, that isn't a legitimate rea-

"You shouldn't just ignore us, you two." Ayako stated annoyed by the twins.

"Kazuya, Kazuma, let's get back to the discussion. We are wasting time." Lin said.

Noll and Gene just nodded and walked back to the group. Gene had decided that if Noll believed then he might as well believe in his twin too.

The two twins went back to the group and Noll continued, "So when Brown-san comes back, we will discuss things with that girl."

**{{…..}}**

Mai was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was Saturday and she had nothing to do. She couldn't go to the group yet; she had to wait for John to get better.

'_What should I do?'_

She got up and decided that she should do some shopping; so she got up off her bed and got ready to go.

On her way to the store, she spotted Keiko and Michiru, and they spotted her. They ran towards her calling out her name. Mai smiled, her friends were always so enthusiastic.

"Where are you heading?" Keiko asked.

"I was just going to the store, to buy some food."

They both gave me a bored look, "L.A.M.E." They said simultaneously.

"Go with us Mai, we can gossip."

Mai didn't even have to give it much thought, she had nothing better to do anyway.

"Alright, let's go!" Mai yelled.

"Yay!"

The three girls began walking to a nearby diner. When they got there, Mai got bombarded with all types of subjects to talk about. However, in the end, the girls chose to question her.

"So Mai, what happened that day you ran out of class? That was badass. Even when you got back you refused to say anything." Michiru and Keiko laughed.

"Someone I knew got hurt," was all she told them.

They gave her a weird look. "How would you know that? It's not like you were contacted or anything."

'_Good point.'_

"The ambulance." Mai started, "The one at the old school building. I knew the people that were investigating that place, so I got worried."

Mai's friends looked at each other and then back to Mai, then they smirked. Mai definitely didn't like those looks on their faces.

"Soooo.. Mai, why did you panic so much? Was the person who got hurt… your boyfriend?" Keiko teased.

"No, he isn't." Mai replied, blushing slightly.

Her friends chuckled and so did she, chuckles turned to laughs and soon her and her friends couldn't breathe. They talked for hours, and then Mai decided to go home.

"But it is still early." Michiru whined.

"Sorry, but I really have to go. Bye bye."

Mai didn't really have a reason though, she was just exhausted; coped with the fact that she still needed to figure out what she was going to say to the group.

Mai walked home in a complete daze, thinking over the words she would say.

**{{…..}}**

**...**

Noll was still busy calling Mai. He had called at least twice now; which is too many times in his book.

"Kazuya, try calling her tomorrow." Gene whined.

Noll ignored him and dialed Mai a third time. Then he heard the receiver click and a girly "Hello?"

"Taniyama-san, Ft. Brown has recovered and he is present with us at the moment." All he heard was silence.

"Taniy-

"How has he recovered so quickly?"

"Actually, he hasn't so much as recovered. He is still recovering, but he wanted to come back and help."

"Then I don't want to talk yet." Mai responded.

"Excuse me?"

Mai sighed. "If he is not healed then I don't want to admit anything."

"Can you tell me why that is?"

"I just want everyone to be healthy and happy when I talk to them. So call me when everyone is ready," was Mai's reply.

"I understand."

"Good-bye Shibuya-san."

Noll sighed. Everyone waited for him to say something. "I take it we won't be hearing from her just yet." Gene stated his opinion.

"She will come when Ft. Brown has healed."

John got up off his seat and bowed to the best of his abilities. "I am sorry for holding you all back like this."

Everyone said their disapproval, even Lin and Noll. (just a slight "it's fine." from those two)

They sat him back down.

"Actually… I have something to tell you all as well." John said.

They all looked at him; he looked serious. They waited intently for him to start; he looked reluctant. Then he started, "I saw things, before I went into a coma." He paused; trying to remember things is hard when you just went through a head injury after all. So the group waited patiently.

"I wasn't completely passed out when Taniyama-san followed me to the ambulance. I saw visions of Taniyama-san when she grabbed my hand.-

"I saw you guys in those visions too. I saw us in different places, I remembered feeling happy, and content. Then-

He paused again and he shivered involuntarily, everyone noticed it.

"Ft. Brown, are you alright?" Masako asked.

"Yes, I am fine, Hara-san, thank you…. I just remembered what I felt before I finally reached my limit."

"And what was this that you felt?" Ayako asked.

"I-I felt scared."

"Scared of what?" Takigawa asked.

"For some reason, I was scared… I was scared of Taniyama-san."

Everyone gave him a weird, yet serious look. They all glared in different directions, confused.

"Why were you afraid of Taniyama-san?" Gene asked.

"I don't know."

Noll kept his mask on despite his growing irritation with all the "I don't knows" he has been hearing these past few days. "How do you know it was Taniyama-san that you were afraid of and not something else?"

It was John's turn, despite him being an innocent priest, to be annoyed. He glared at Noll slightly, "Like I said Shibuya-san, I'm not sure. All I know is that it was definitely Taniyama-san, which gave off that malicious feeling. Also, forgive me for snapping."

Noll put his hand to his chin in a thinking motion.

Gene and Lin knew that look; Noll was trying to put things together, so that he could make a theory for himself.

While letting the idiot scientist think, Lin asked John one last question, "Are you alright with letting Taniyama-san be near you?"

"Yes, I believe that is fine." John nodded.

"Alright."

**{{…}}**

**John's P.O.V:**

**The last fleeting feeling I felt when I thought of Taniyama-san wasn't actually fear, but anger. I didn't tell the rest because I deemed it as unimportant. But why? Why was I angry at her, what reason did I have? I wonder….**

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you to all my followers by the way!


	6. Chapter 6

A couple weeks had passed and John had healed completely. Yet still Mai had not come. She was still making up excuses for herself as an attempt to hold the story telling off longer.

She was unprepared, no; she was not unprepared. She was scared, though she did not know why. She had been getting ready for this for weeks now!

'_I really need to go!' _Mai thought. '_But I am scared_.'

Mai groaned, "What am I doing? I thought I was prepared for this!" Mai was recently having an internal conflict. "No, you are prepared! Besides, you can't hold it off any longer."

She got up; prepared to go, then sat back down on the bed and groaned again.

Mai was on the verge of tears. She was never good at decision making, it had always frustrated her. She was especially frustrated at the fact that her heart said she was ready, yet her brain screamed refusals.

'_Uhhhgg, why can't you two agree?! You are both organs in my body, now make a decision!'_

After a while of arguing with herself, Mai made her resolve. She got up off the bed; already dressed, and left.

She walked to the old school building where the group of irregulars should be. When she came up to the building, she almost turned away, but Gene grabbed hold of her and stopped her.

He shook his head, "Don't turn back now." Then he grabbed hold of his pained head and let go of Mai; he had forgotten that she should not be touched yet.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked calmly.

Gene just nodded, smiling. "Let's go," he ordered politely.

She followed him into the building, she was trembling; Gene noted. "It will be fine, everything will be fine." Gene was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince her, and Mai noticed it but decided not to say anything.

They walked through the hallways together and before Mai had realized, she had stepped into SPR's base room. She sighed; it was all too nostalgic.

Then she heard him. "Taniyama-san, you're prepared now, I presume.

"Yes." She fidgeted. "I'm sorry for trying to keep away. I'm ready now."

"Alright, let's us introduce you first though." Noll and Gene walked to where the others were hanging out, Mai followed. When they all looked up to see her, she was bowing down. She got back up; looked them straight in the eyes and introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Taniyama Mai and I have been keeping a few secrets from you all, even though you don't know nor recognize me."

"So we've heard." Ayako snarled, still untrusting after what she heard from John.

Mai looked down guiltily. Noll stepped up, "Matsuzaki-san, please don't misunderstand Taniyama-san's intentions. She is merely here to introduce herself to us."

Mai noticed that Ayako was about to yell something, but she stepped in before they could argue. "Please! I understand that you're confused, but the target of your anger is me, so please don't argue with each other."

"I should be punished." Mai continued.

John looked at her sympathetically, "No one deserves to be punished, Taniyama-san."

After John having said that, everyone looked down at the floor, guilt overflowing them. '_Looks like John still has his power of making everyone calm down, even if it's through some type of guilt.'_

Mai did not like the tension so she cleared her throat loudly. Everyone stared at her; some still looked untrusting and alert, and some looked patient and calm.

Mai took a seat on the floor, some sat down as well; others chose to stay standing. She took a deep breath and explained, "I will tell you how we first met and why we are here now. Then when I feel you are ready; I will return your memories to you."

"I don't under-

"You won't until I explain." Mai interrupted.

"You see… We have met before, all of us have. There was actually one more person in this group…" Mai paused. "And one less."

John looked at her confusedly, "I don't understand, one more and one less?"

Mai looked sympathetic. "I mean, we had one more person on this team, and now we also have an extra."

"Who is the extra?"

Mai looked toward 'the extra' and said his name, "Eugene."

Gene looked surprised. Noll looked passive, but really, he was also taken by surprise.

"Your name is Eugene?" John asked.

"No-

"Our names are-

"Eugene and Oliver Davis." Mai interrupted.

Oliver turned to glare at Mai, but she looked as calm as the wind.

He then walked over and hauled her by the collar; lifting her off the floor, "What do you are saying?" he whispered. Lin almost got up to stop him, but was stopped by Mai's calm exterior.

"If I tell you the whole story, then they are going to find out anyway." Mai used her P.K and removed Noll's hand from her shirt. He gasped, feeling the electric shock on his hand. His glare grew stronger.

"P.K."

Mai nodded. "Did you say Davis? As in 'the famous Oliver and Eugene Davis'? There is no way." Takigawa gaped. Mai, again, just nodded. Noll growled.

"Noll, let it go." Gene said, and Lin silently agreed. Noll was just acting out of pride again; he had once again lost to a girl. Besides, it was already too late.

Noll, did indeed, let it go and walked back to where Gene was standing. Mai stayed where she was. "Like I was saying before; Eugene is the extra."

"Why am I the extra?" Gene asked.

"Because, the last time we met, you were dead."

It went silent; everyone took in the words, none of them processed it. '_This girl is nuts.' _some of them thought. Others thought, '_No way.' _or _'impossible.'_ Mai knew exactly why they had stopped asking questions, she knew they thought of her as a lunatic.

"Before you send me to the cops or an asylum, let me explain. When we met before; we had met in this exact spot. We were working an investigation and I had to work for Oliver to pay off a debt."

"Debt?"

"I broke not only Lin's leg, but a camera as well."

"Ah…"

Mai continued, "At the time, even though I didn't know at first, Oliver was here in Japan looking for Eugene's body. For you see-

"Why was Gene's body in Japan?" Noll asked.

Mai sighed, "If you would let me fin-

"Just answer the question."

Mai sighed again; this was the hard part. "Gene was murdered in Japan, while you, Oliver were in England."

"So, Noll had come here in search of Gene's body. However, at the time, he didn't tell us his real name, only his alias. However, after many cases together with each other, fortunately, Gene had been found. Noll went back to England."

Mai sighed, she had left out the part where she confessed. Oh well, they will find out soon enough anyway, as embarrassing as it is.

She continued, "He came back a month later, "There were more cases here than in England" he said. I didn't believe him at all! We worked together for many more years after that."

"Prove it." Ayako said. "Prove it, because I still don't trust you."

"Fine" Mai started. "You are a priestess, Matsuzaki-san. You are a big flirt too. Takigawa is a monk, he is in a rock band as well; he plays bass. John-san is a priest from Australia. Hara-san is a medium; she is very refined. Lin-san is an omniyouji from China. Oliver is a P.K user, and Gene is a perfect medium."

They all nodded, those were all true statements. "I still don't believe you." Ayako persisted.

"You don't have to." Mai responded. "Let's all go to the table over there." Mai pointed to the corner, she had especially asked Noll to bring a round table big enough for eight people.

They gathered around the table and sat down on the hard, wooden chairs. Mai told them to hold hands with each other and close their eyes. They did as they were told, none of them wanted to cause trouble with someone who knew so much about them.

"It will be painful, but the pain will dull overtime. I have decided that what I've done cannot just be explained in simple ways. That is why we're doing this. Also, you may not forgive me, but please try to." Mai explained.

She saw them nod, they looked reluctant, but she ignored it.

Then she gathered her energy, "Also, do not open your eyes or let go of each other, no matter what."

Her P.K was overflowing; creating a palpable tension in the room. Then she shot it out of her, the light engulfed the team, as everything turned white. The last thing Mai heard was the screams of pain from the group.

**…**

The memories were flashing, all the faces, all the pain, relief, laughter. All of them flashing, burning, and implanting themselves in the brains of the team.

They remembered meeting, how Gene wasn't there.

Noll remembers feeling alone, and sorrowful.

Lin remembers the pain he felt in his leg, and his irritation.

Gene remembered feeling lost, and yet relieved as well.

Takigawa remembered laughing a lot.

Ayako remembered being embarrassed and annoyed by a little punk.

John remembered being grateful, then slightly embarrassed.

Masako remembered being stoic, then infatuated.

They all remembered a little high school girl with a big smile. They all started to remember how she made them feel.

All the memories flowed through them at a mile a minute.

Then they all realized why they ended up being afraid of the girl, why they felt sorrow and anger toward her. Yet they didn't feel hatred, somehow, they couldn't feel hatred. They still felt like that girl was a big part of their lives.

They remembered the line:….. "**_I don't want to be alone…"_**

That was it.

**...**

When the visions were all over, the team blacked out and Mai used more of her P.K to keep them from hitting their heads. She didn't panic; she expected them to pass out like that.

_'It's for the best.'_ She reminded herself.

Then Mai remembered that she forgot to mention the missing person. '_Yasu, I wonder if I should just leave him out of this and just let him live normally.'_

**{{...}}**

**Then the words played again in the deep depths of the team's minds:**

**_"I don't want to be alone…"_**

* * *

_**ATTENTION READERS!: I AM WONDERING IF i SHOULD INCLUDE YASUHARA IN MY STORY OR NOT! SHOULD I?**_

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: _I felt the need to put this in. I am trying to milk this story as much as possible so that I don't just end with 15 chapters.

* * *

Over the years we had been working together, I had started to open up more. It wasn't my intention to get closer to these people, but it happened, and I only have one person to blame…

**Mai…**

**….**

Naru's Narration:

Six years ago, everyone was so happy. "Things can change" is what Gene always told me. However, looking back, I would have never theorized that the change would be so drastic.

Mai is sick, not physically, but mentally. The psychiatrists say that she has gained too many phobias too quickly and that she could possibly snap at any moment in time.

The team is in turmoil. They are sincerely concerned for Mai, and I guess I can't say that I am not.

Taking Mai to an asylum isn't necessary, they say. I am relieved.

Right now though, Mai is still our biggest concern. She says she is fine, but we know better now. She is the type to say everything is fine when nothing really is.

That girl… is truly an idiot.

**{{…..}}**

* * *

**Many things have changed, that much I can definitely say. Noll has become much more… acceptable. And the "couples" of SPR have definitely matured. Things are getting better I suppose, but like Gene used to say, "Things change".**

**….**

Lin's Narration:

Six years isn't really a long time, or at least for me it isn't.

However many things, possibly too many things, have changed over the span of six years. The changes have been both good and bad. Mostly bad, I suppose, or at least in Mai's case.

She has been suffering for six years and we hadn't even noticed it.

How many times did she cry? Not a lot, I suppose.

I have just realized that after two years, she stopped crying in front of us. She never once complained about her dreams.

Does that mean she has been keeping all the pain to herself these past years?

The psychiatrists say that she is very unstable at the moment, so we have to keep a close eye on her. Well, that isn't even hard to do anymore, because Mai doesn't allow us to leave her side.

**{{…..}}**

* * *

**It took a very long time, but I feel like Naru and Lin are part of our family. Well, they always were, but now they seem much more close to us. I'm glad, and I bet Mai is too. I hope things don't change. No, of course they won't.**

**…..**

Monk's Narration:

Six years later and I am engaged, engaged to a certain priestess at that too. I know, I know, it's weird right. We've been dating for three years after all.

Oh and, Ayako has been really worried about Mai lately. I hope that she doesn't stress too much, because it could really hurt the baby.

That's right! I said baby; Ayako is pregnant.

Although I should be really excited; I can't be. Mai is in pain, and although I have a baby coming. I have another baby that I need to worry about too, and that baby's name is Mai.

**{{…}}**

* * *

**I am completely content now. Although I am currently dating an idiot, he is good to me. **

**….**

Ayako's Narration:

Why didn't I see it before? I am terrible; I am supposed to be a mother figure for her. Yet, I have been so selfish.

When did I lose the talent to read her as if she was a book?

Why haven't I comforted her?

How did things end up this way?

Why did she feel so lonely, when she has us?

I have made my resolve to never leave her side, never to let her feel alone again. I'll be there for her, since I feel like it's partly my fault for not paying attention to her enough.

**{{…..}}**

* * *

**I thank the Lord for all that we have. I thank the Lord for my friends, for my family. And I beg the Lord, to never take them away from me; as selfish as the wish is.**

**…..**

John's Narration:

I pray that the Lord blesses our family while we are going through these tough times.

Ayako and Monk-san have been engaged for a couple months, but they have been arguing, and not just the regular, funny arguments, but actual fights.

They have been stressing out I suppose. I also pray for the safety of Ayako's baby.

I also pray for Masako's relationship with her boyfriend. He is an American man, he is really nice.

I pray that Davis-san can also handle his stress; he has been the one most concerned for Mai, even if he doesn't show it.

And most of all, I pray for Mai. I pray that she gets better. I pray that she makes it through.

I pray that we never make her feel alone again….

However, Lord, please give us the strength to get through this with Mai in tow.

**{{…..}}**

* * *

**I don't say it often, and I definitely don't say it out loud, but I am really happy. I like how things are, I have gotten over Naru, I have a boyfriend. Everyone is happy, what more could I possibly ask for?**

**…**

Masako's Narration:

Things could be worse. Mai looks really bad though.

In my opinion, Mai had already snapped. Though that is not what the doctors are saying. They say she will be fine as long as she is not provoked.

I remember how we felt the need to bring her to a psychiatrist.

She had been acting strange. She would never let us leave her side, and if she were alone in any way, she would have a panic attack.

It was… scary, in a way.

**{{…..}}**

* * *

**Messing with these people is fun, especially when I am making Naru and Monk jealous by flirting with Mai and Ayako. Yup yup! Really fun indeed! **

**Even though I am still single… wahhh…**

Yasuhara's Narration:

Things have stopped being fun.

I miss our Mai, when Mai was happy, everyone was happy. Now that Mai is sad and scared, everyone is sad and scared. Surprisingly that includes Lin and Naru.

Things haven't been the same since Mai said those words. The six words that held so much emotion, the six words that broke our hearts.

**"I don't want to be alone."**

Six, sick words she said….

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Mai decided it was all right to let the team rest for the time being. She needed some rest herself. P.K wasn't the easiest thing to control; especially when big amounts of it has been used. In this case, Mai used way more than a big amount.

In addition, she hadn't used her P.K like that in a very long time.

She sighed; she was soaked in her own sweat. The fatigue was catching up to her, and it was hitting hard. She started panting, the world started spinning, and before she could do anything, she passed out.

…

She was in the dark void, except this time; she was alone.

"No, no… Please, I don't want to be here…" Mai cried.

A minute later, she was sobbing. "I'm scared, it's dark."

"It's dark…"

"Dark"

She whimpered; her fear was irrational. She knew that, but she couldn't help it. Her past won't go away just from turning back time. Her brain is still confused from the whole ideal. Therefore, the things that her brain has learned are still there, deep in the crevices of her mind.

"Help me…"

"Please."

Mai was getting desperate, even though there were will-o-wisps everywhere.

'_Will-o-wisps don't talk after all. I can't stand this silence.'_

"HELP ME!"

"Mai.."

'_Naru.'_

"Mai"

_'Gene.' _

"Wake up Mai"

She felt a tug on her mind, she knew what it was; she was waking up. She was being sucked into reality by the voices of her friends, how nice.

Mai woke up and looked around, her vision failing her at first.

When her sight cleared up, she saw the twins above her.

Gene looked relieved but Noll looked like he was burning on the inside. He was practically burning with anger.

"Mai."

"You're mad." Mai stated.

Naru glared, "I am beyond mad, Mai."

Mai gulped. "Noll" Gene called.

"I AM FURIOUS!" Naru yelled.

Mai flinched. "I know you are. I'm sorry."

"I knew you were an idiot, but this is the most stupid thing you have done by far! Don't think crying is going to make me feel sorry for you either!" Naru yelled referring to Mai's fresh tears.

"Noll! enough!" Gene yelled.

"No, I agree with him, regrettably." Ayako stated.

Everyone looked towards her, shocked. Ayako was against Mai?

"How dare you? What were you thinking? This is beyond idiotic, Mai."

"How did we even get here?" Ayako continued.

Mai looked to the floor, "I told you that you would be angry. I understand, I have made a mistake, so give me a ch-

"I am sorry Mai-san." Lin said.

Mai winced; Lin doesn't want to give her a chance, but of course he wouldn't, right?

"I am sorry for the way we have been treating you." Lin continued.

'_I kne- I mean, what? What did he just say?' _Mai's thoughts were jumbled, Lin was the last person that she was expecting to get an apology from, not that she was expecting apologies from anyone.

"What?"

"I apologize, you were lonely right?"

"Lin-

"No, Noll. Enough, I blame us more than I blame her. If we hadn't taken that case. We wouldn't be here. Plus, we never really acted like great friends toward her."

That did it, Lin's words really broke her, in a good kind of way; Mai broke down. "Thank you Lin-san! Forgive me; give me a chance! I beg you…"

Lin walked up to her and picked her up into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Everyone stared, too shocked by the scene to move. Then John walked up to them and hugged Mai while Lin was still holding her.

Then Monk, then Gene, then Masako, they all joined in. They were all in a group hug, except Ayako and Naru.

Mai was still bawling. "I am still not ready to forgive you." Ayako said.

They all let go of Mai to reprimand Ayako.

"Ayako, why? Mai is here, we are all here. What's the problem?" Monk asked.

Ayako glared at him, "Have you forgotten? This was definitely the work of a demon, and have you forgotten that with each deal you make with a demon, there is a price?" Ayako turned to Mai. "What was the price you paid, Mai?"

Mai didn't answer; she was too choked up.

"And what about all the cases we worked on? What about the people that we saved because we solved the case, what about them?"

No one had anything to say to that; Ayako was right about that. They had worked on so many cases over time.

"And where is Yasuhara? He was also with us, was he not?"

Mai winced, "He is probably where he started out."

Ayako sighed, and then she started to cry. "What about my baby, Mai?"

Mai was torn. She had nothing more to say. She wasn't going to say anything. '_Ayako, your baby is dead; like I could say that.'_

Masako gasped, "Collin? Collin was also- oh God!"

John patted the girl on the back, while Monk ran up to Ayako and hugged her. He was about to cry as well.

"This whole time, I was actually a daddy, huh?" Monk asked, making Ayako sob more.

Naru looked towards Mai; the life had left her eyes. She was never going to be the same person; he knew that.

He walked up to her and lifted his hand to her head. Mai was shocked to realize he was patting her on the head.

She looked up to calming blue eyes. "It is not your fault."

She was shaking; she was going to cry again. "You were just giving us a second chance, right? You meant no harm at first, at first you were just lonely. Then, you wanted to give us a second chance, right?"

Ayako knew Naru was right; she just needed some reassurance.

She released herself from the Monk and literally jumped onto a surprised Mai. She practically squeezed the life out of her.

They both cried. Ayako whispered apologies while Mai just sniffled.

When Ayako let go, she asked again, "What was the price you paid?"

"I didn't pay anything."

"Impossible, demons always ask for something in return."

"I know, he said it was because I could destroy him, but now I realize that that was not the case. Yes, I could have killed him, but the demon knew I wouldn't. He used my desperation to get what he wanted. He wants my soul to be fresh and untainted."

"…."

"You see, my soul was tainted back then. He knew I would make a mistake like that. He was just waiting for his chance; I just didn't realize it at the time. I was blind. I'm sorry, I will fix things."

"How do you expect to do that?" Naru asked.

"I will not let him have me, and I will protect you guys."

Mai laughed. "Don't forget that I had a great teacher." she looked at Lin and smiled. "You guys know my potential now; I still have the powers I had when I was 22."

"It was hard for you, wasn't it Mai?"

They all nodded. Mai laughed nervously. "Did you guys forget how you died? You were the ones that truly suffered in the end."

They all gulped and shuddered. They did die horrible deaths, but that didn't matter. They might have lived through it, but Mai on the other hand, had to watch it all happen.

"Well, now we all get second chances. Therefore, we will take all the cases we took before, because now we will solve them ten times more quickly than before. And we will search for Yasuhara-san too."

Mai chuckled, "Always the workaholic, huh?"

Naru smirked, while Gene and the others smiled.

**Maybe things could go back to normal… then again; maybe things will never be the same again.**

**Who knows though, right?**

* * *

_I know this one sucks, but I wanted to update immediately and I kind of rushed it, but I promise you that the next chapter will be amazing._

_Reviews are appreciated! Oh and Yasu will be in the story. Maybe not too much Madoka, but we will see. _

**_important A/N: From here on out all the chapters are going to be the memories of Mai and the members of SPR! The memories of everyone from the span of 6 years. I don't really know the gist of it yet, but I'll get on it._**

**_Just so you're not confused._**

**_Reviews appreciated!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This is the first chapter of the team's past, before the incident._

* * *

**More to it than that:**

It had taken Naru and Lin a month to come back to Japan from England. It had been a big surprise; everyone thought that the two were staying in England forever, so when they had come back one day, requesting the team to come back, said team was shocked.

Actually, Naru hadn't really asked, it was more of a demand. However, even if it wasn't a demand, the team would have gone to meet him anyway. In fact, even if he hadn't told them about it, and they somehow found out, they would go and see him.

It was just an opportunity that the team could not pass up on; so they went to see him and Lin.

When they got to the office, Mai had asked, "What made you want to come back so suddenly?"

Naru replied, "England was a bore; Japan has more paranormal activity compared to England, therefore it results in more things for me to do."

Mai knew that there was more to it than that, but she just responded with a regular, "Workaholic."

Naru, then, replied with a smirk.

**{{…..}}**

**He never would:**

A few months had passed, and in that short amount of time, the team had solved many cases. All of them surprisingly difficult; so difficult, in fact, that Naru was having trouble with them.

Mai, of course, had most of the trouble; because not only is she a danger magnet, she is a dare devil too. Just in those cases, she had either almost died on her own, or tried to risk her life for another.

It drove Naru insane; he always warned her that he would fire her if she got herself into trouble purposely, but he never did, and she knew, that he never would.

**{{...}}**

**Proud:**

Mai's skills were growing, including her clairvoyance, and out-of-body experiences.

When Naru discovered this, he had gotten Lin to train her. Mai had been training under Lin for a while; she was definitely improving.

Naru could honestly say he was proud of her, though he would never voice his approval, despite her disappointment.

However, she knew him too well to not notice.

She knew he was proud of her when she solved something, or found something, but she let it go, because his pride was supposed to be impenetrable. And she was not about to break it by saying she could read him like he was a children's book.

**{{….}}**

**Grown:**

A year had passed since Naru returned to Japan. It hadn't even been a long time, and yet, the team had grown. They had grown, not only in physical growth, but also in maturity as well.

Lin had found a few gray hairs, so the team started telling him that he needed to find a wife and have kids before he became an old man.

Ayako and Monk have definitely matured, they still fought a lot, but they listened when they were supposed to. They also didn't fight like five year olds as much, they sometimes have real fights over understandable things, but it never hurt their relationship.

Masako had become more beautiful, only because her hair was longer and she grew taller, but it still seemed like a big change.

John looked more mature and handsome than before, only by a little though, not that he didn't look like an adorable angel before.

Yasuhara was in a university and the ladies were literally falling at his feet, he was too focused on work though. Actually, not much change there, just the university part.

Naru looked a little older and he had grown of few more inches. Still to Mai, he looked amazing.

And Mai, oh boy, Mai had grown a little too much. The team says it was because she was eating a lot more than she used to. That was true; it was because Ayako always took her out to eat, or would always buy her snacks and dessert.

Mai would always try to tell her no, but the redhead would not take no for an answer.

Mai gained a lot of weight because of Ayako, but it was good weight. She was no longer underweight; therefore, she didn't look like she was anorexic anymore. She looked good, hell, she looked…. sexy.

Men have noticed too, men, including the big boss, Naru.

Yes, he had noticed, but he never paid too much attention to it or at least he tried not to. He was 19 years old; so his hormones were slowly disappearing anyway. Not that they weren't there, he noted.

Naru had always told himself that it was just hormones; it affects every boy who has it, but he asked himself this question once, '_If that's true, then why do my hormones only react towards Mai?'_

He shook off his own thought, he couldn't tell if it was his, or someone else's.

**{{…}}**

**Life is good:**

Over all, the year was great. Mai was completely content with everything. However, there are some things that she is not very pleased with.

For example, with every case, comes a reason that Mai has to be protected. She minds, it is irritating.

She hates being watched over like she is a child, but it cannot be helped, she supposed.

However, even through all the struggles and life threatening moments, Mai has to agree with herself, that, life is good.

**Mai and everyone else in SPR would definitely agree that, they would not have it any other way….**

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Past before the present, yet after the future:_

Naru's P.O.V:

Lin has only been training Mai for a short time, and yet her strength almost surpasses that of a professional. It is shocking to see what she is capable of now, scary almost.

She is still the same, old Mai though; I can still handle her. I am still able to get under her skin.

I find it amusing that even though she can now surpass me in skill, she still cannot surpass me intellectually.

Once she had even challenged me, she had said, "_If I solve this case on my own, you have to buy me dinner!_"

She was close to solving it, but in the end, I claimed victory over the girl once again. I still bought her dinner though, regardless of the fact that she kept reminding me that she lost and that she should pay. What she does not know is that I only paid because it angered her.

However, she is beginning to win the short battles that we have. That girl is even solving things that I am unable to in cases.

Honestly, it is supposed to be a good thing, and it is, but something is amiss.

It isn't even a matter of pride anymore, I don't care that she is starting to overwhelm me as well. It does not matter, none of it does.

She is acting differently than she usually would. She is becoming paranoid, but not for herself, mostly for us.

Even though she is usually the one that gets into trouble, she won't let us go on our own. She has also been risking her life for us a lot more lately. It, for a lack of a better term, pisses me off.

She has been yelling a lot more now, especially at clients that she is suspicious of, and it is not like her to yell, especially at people she doesn't know. And it isn't like her usual yell, where she begs or when she scolds, or her usual tomfoolery. No, we actually, at one point, had to hold her back from killing one of the clients.

We talked to her about it; she says that he was a murderer; a man that deserved every haunting moment. We needed more proof, we couldn't just accuse him. Later on, we found out that her suspicions of the client were correct and that he did deserve to die under the hands of Mai.

He was the reason for the entire female ghost population in the house; he had raped them and killed them.

He had hired us because he was scared of the activity; he assumed that because we were paranormal investigators that we would just exorcize the ghost and leave. He had not suspected that we would actually figure him out, and I am sure he didn't expect to be threatened by a high school girl either.

I remember what she said to him too. She had told him that she suspected him and when he denied it she stood up and yelled, "_Don't fuck with me! I know what you've done and you better pray to the Lord that I don't get to you before death does!"_

You could tell from just looking at her, that she was being sincere. You could see the anger flaring in her eyes, almost as though he had committed a personal violation against her as well. If you think about her dreams, he might as well have.

It was a scary day; it was the first time we had seen her like that.

And later on, when we had asked, she had told us that she did have a dream about him. She had told us, "_It was terrible; he had grabbed me and pushed me into a room. He had whispered sweet words that sounded like acid in my ears. It was disgusting to say the least."_

She told us how she was violated, and it almost scared me. By the time she was done telling the story, I discovered the goose-bumps on my body.

What gave me chills was not the story itself, but the way Mai had told it. It was almost as if it hadn't bothered her, when we all knew that it did.

She told it to us as though she was telling us a story from when she was a happy child. Her voice wasn't full of anguish or fear. Mai's voice was.. normal.

It was the first time, in all my time of knowing her, that I was afraid of Mai.

…..

When did she have that dream? I remember thinking to myself. When and why didn't she scream out for help? Usually, when she had a nightmare she would shriek in terror.

Was she silent throughout the whole dream? She cannot possibly be used to it. I remember how curious it made Matsuzaki-san, and I let her ask Mai herself.

I remember…

"_Mai, when did you have that dream?" Matsuzaki-san asked._

"_I have been dreaming about it for the past three days."_

"_Three days?! Why haven't you said anything? We could have put that man away three days ago?"_

_Mai looked passive, "At first, I wasn't sure if it was him or not, I needed more proof. It was after Gene showed me another vision that I was able to prove my suspicions."_

_I looked up from my file in shock. "You still talk to G-_

_I was interrupted, "Mai, why didn't you call for help, when he was- you know." Matsuzaki asked sincerely._

"_Should I have? I didn't find it necessary; it was only a dream after all. Besides, now he is going to jail, and I hope he gets his balls chopped off while he is there."_

….

I didn't get the chance to ask about Gene, and I could tell by the way she tried to ignore me or change the subject, that she didn't want to have the conversation.

In the end, I decided to let it go. If Gene was still here, it was for a good reason, I suppose.

More to the point, I didn't even have time to have the conversation, I had bigger problems, and I am still having the same problem; the problem with Mai.

Mai never had trouble crying before. Lin said that it was part of her training; she had to grow stronger in order to stay sane. People with clairvoyance have the tendency to grow phobias and anxieties.

That's why we are going to do our best to keep a better eye on her. We do not want her to suffer through the consequences of nightmares and ghosts, not when it is part of her job.

No matter, she is Mai after all.

'_She will be fine.'_ I keep telling myself, and this time, I hope I am right.

**When did you stop crying in front of me?...**

**Will you ever cry in front of me again?**

**Ironically, I liked it when you cried out for me.**

**It made me feel like I could protect you from the scary things you experience. **

**Forgive me for that, I shouldn't hope for your tears. **

**But still, when _did _you stop crying?**

**When did you get so strong?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sometimes they deserve it… sometimes.**

Mai's P.O.V:

"It has been two years now, huh Gene?" I tried to bring up a subject to talk about. It was too silent.

Gene didn't respond.

"What time do you think it is in reality?"

Gene just shrugged.

"When do you plan on talking to me?"

Gene again, didn't say a word. In fact he didn't even look at me.

"You're still angry with me? That isn't fair…"

"….."

"If that is the case, would you have been happier if I died instead?"

That did it. "Don't even ask me such things! Angry?! Of course I am angry!"

I knew he was ready to put me through hell, but I don't mind, I had done it on purpose anyway.

"You could have died! That is not the only reason I am angry with you though. He was a bad man, he deserved it."

I was shocked to hear him say that. "No one deserves it Gene."

"That is your problem! You can't save everyone and sometimes it's better to just let them die!"

"Is that why you died? Because that lady couldn't save you, so she killed you instead."

That succeeded in shutting Gene's mouth again…

"Only few people deserve the bad things they get." I tried to convince him one last time.

"I think it is time for you to go now." Gene whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't you dare!"  
Too late, I felt the tug on my mind and I knew I was back in reality. It was white all around me, it was so bright, but that didn't change the fact that I was by myself. _Alone…._

My brain froze in fear. _I'm scared…_

I screamed; I knew where I was. I was in a hospital, I knew that and yet… I still screamed. Eventually people ran into the room and held me down to keep me from hurting myself, or anyone else. I calmed down after I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Mai.."

_Naru…_

He walked up to me and asked, "Are you alright now?"

"I'm sorry.." came my croaked response.

Naru looked up at the people that I assume are nurses. "It is fine, you can let go of her now." They released their hold on me and I took that as a chance to jump up and hug him. "I'm sorry, so sorry." I repeated.

He never attempted to return the hug, but I didn't care. I just needed to hold someone, and he was the only one nearby. And the funny thing is that, even though he didn't hug me back, he didn't tell me to let go either.

"What happened?"

"No one was here." I whispered.

"Everyone else is getting lunch, I was told to stay back and watch you. Now, is that all that happened? Did you have a dream?"

After I heard that, my brain clicked, my jaw clenched and before I knew it, I had pushed Naru away. He looked surprised by the glare I was giving him. He should be surprised.

"Just when I thought you actually cared about me, you go and ask me that."

"What ar-

"Shutup, don't deny your intentions! I am not stupid!"

"I really don't understand.."

I couldn't help myself anymore, I lifted my hand and smacked Naru across the face. "To hell with you."

Naru was too stunned to respond, he just stared at me, his cheek reddening.

"Gene is fine, if that is what you truly wanted to know. No, he didn't move on, and yes, I know why he is here, but I have no intention of giving you the reason."

I just sat back in my bed and covered my whole body with the blanket. After what seemed like forever, I heard him walk away. I tried to force myself to sleep, at least when I dream I am not alone, but right now, I am. And for the first time in my life, I was grateful for the heart monitor's noise.

"See Gene, I told you, only few people deserve the bad things that happen to them. For example, your brother totally deserved that slap." I whispered to myself.

**{{…}}**

**Insensitive…**

Naru's P.O.V:

Did she just slap me? Yes, I believe she did.

I sighed; I completely deserved that too. Mai was right, I tried to bring up the subject of Gene again. I just didn't think she would be so angry about it.

I sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. '_Gene, why are you still here?'_

**{{…..}}**

Gene's Narration:

She is calling for me; she wants to come back. Sorry Mai, but I need some time to think.

Mai is currently resting in the hospital; she risked her life for someone again. This time, she did it for a stranger though.

It is true, I am angry with her. I knew she was an idiot, but this is beyond her own level of stupidity. The man she saved was not only a stranger, but also a criminal at that!

However, Mai was right. Not everyone deserves the bad things that happen to them, and most certainly, not all monsters deserve to die.

The man she saved was a murderer, he only killed men, and he had even tried to kill my brother! In his attempt to escape from the cops he ran across the street, Mai protected him from being hit by a car, but got hit herself.

Why does that girl do that?! Risk everything like she doesn't matter, or like she is invincible; when that is not true at all.

Anyway, she is probably crying now. For you see, no one knows but her and me, that she has grown afraid of being alone.

That is why, even when she sleeps, she is with me in the spirit plane. I talk to her until she falls asleep for good. She never stays awake in her apartment for too long, it scares her.

She told me once before…

"_I should be used to it, being alone. Now I can't stand it, I blame you and them, because it is never quiet or lonely when I am with you guys. Now I am not used to it at all…"_

I don't have the heart to tell her that it is more than just a fear that she has. I am the only one that knows that currently Mai has Isolophobia*.

I am not sure yet, but I also think she has Sedatephobia*.

Damn Noll, start paying attention. Mai needs you now more than ever. You need to be there for her. If not, because of her clairvoyance and sensitivity, she will surely crack.

I should bring her back now…

"**I am sorry, Mai. I forgive you, and also you're right; that idiot scientists definitely deserved that."**

* * *

A/N: Sorry I know that the story is not on track, but like I said these are just memories. I am trying to milk this story of all the chapters it can make. So yeah...

Also, thank you for following this story. I will try my best to make this story better.

*Isolophobia- the fear of being alone, fear of isolation.

*Sedatephobia- the fear of silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Four years ago, things were fine. Now, I don't even know anymore…**

Monk's P.O.V:

Naru was busy arguing with Ayako….

"_Matsuzaki-san, if you are not going to be useful on this case then leave the premises." _Naru said.

_"__I am not being useless!"_

The argument started when Mai got hurt, Ayako was supposed to be watching after her but ran off to go protect base with us.

"_You didn't do anyone any help when you were in the base, you could have at least been more useful if you were watching Mai like you were supposed to." _Naru stated.

By then, Ayako was shaking. "_STOP ACTING AS THOUGH YOUR POWERS ARE ANY MORE USEFUL THAN MINE! YOU SHOULD HAVE WATCHED MAI; YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS GOOD AT __JUST__ WATCHING!"_

At least her words succeeded in quieting the boy. However, after that, Ayako ran out of the room and I chased after her. I caught her wrist and pulled her into me. "He doesn't mean it." I reminded her.

We were just standing in the hallway; she spoke up again, "Thank you."

Just then, we heard the sound of glass breaking. We ran back to the base only to find the glass table broken. "What happened?"

Mai looked up at Ayako and me, tears cascading down her face. "Sorry… I'm sorry, forgive me, I didn't mean it-

She kept rambling apologies, but I stopped paying attention. Everyone in the room was hurt, including Mai. There was blood running down each of their faces and other body parts. Ayako asked, "Mai, what did you do?"

Mai kept staring at her with wide, scared eyes. "I d-didn't- mean to… I don't. Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She placed her face into hands and sobbed.

We all knew that she had used her P.K. We went silent… "Dammit! Somebody say something!" Mai yelled.

"Please…. I beg you.. It's too quiet." She continued.

Lin looked at her in shock. He turned to Naru and whispered something, Naru just nodded and started walking away, Lin followed.

We decided to leave Mai by herself, but right when I was about to walk out the door with John, Mai had grabbed the young priest.

She looked at him with wide, crazed eyes. "Why are you leaving me?"

"Are you going to leave me? You won't right? You won't leave me by myself anymore… right?"

We stayed with her for the rest of the night that day.

…..

After that incident, the team bought Mai an MP3 player, so that she had something to listen to in silent areas, it worked for a while…

…

Things got comfortable again; Mai was going back to her normal self.

However, we took everything for granted. We forgot that Mai was not as strong as she seemed and that she was actually very sensitive. We took for granted Mai's smile.

We realized that things were not actually getting better; we were just lying to ourselves. Mai's condition was getting worse. The team thought it over for a while before deciding that it was for the best, a shrink.

We forced her into therapy, and we realized that we should have done that sooner. A few days into therapy, Mai had another incident, which brought her up with the police. The police let her go, but that was the day she was diagnosed with Isolophobia*.

There was no turning back; she was too far-gone the therapist told us.

When Naru heard this, he had said to us, _"This is our fault; we knew this could happen and we didn't do anything about it."_

Presently, Mai is on pills to keep herself calm, and so that her powers are kept under control. We are also trying to treat her or take her out as much as possible. Even Naru is treating her with better care.

Again, Mai went back to being her old, peppy self. We even took a vacation to get away from cases for a while. Mai knew what we were trying to do, but surprisingly (and thankfully), she didn't complain like we thought she would.

The vacation took a couple months just to make sure that she was prepared to start working again. She seemed to be all right, so the office was opened once again.

Shortly after, we took a case to a small, haunted house. It was an easy case, but Naru was still somewhat reluctant to let Mai work again. Mai had told me that she was happy he cared, but didn't listen to him anyway. She said she would take it easy for us though. She apparently told the truth, but what we didn't know is that she didn't go to sleep again after the first day of the case.

We learned that after we heard the story of how Lin and Naru walked into the girls' room to take the temperature and saw Mai awake. It was dark but they could smell the unmistakable scent of blood. They had turned on the light and spotted Mai on the floor.

Her arm was covered in freshly coated scratches and blood. Naru inspected her and asked what had happened, but he realized that she did it herself; her fingernails had crimson in them.

"_Mai, why did you-_

_"__I'm trying to keep myself awake, I don't want to go to sleep." _she responded, interrupting him.

"_Why?"_

_"__Because I am mad at Gene, he said that I was being silly. That I should just get stronger and ignore the psychiatrists. He is being insensitive, when that is his brother's job," _she giggled despite her injury.

Naru, on the other hand, did not find the situation humorous. He picked her up princess style and Lin woke up Ayako. And Ayako woke all of us up.

When Mai was patched up, she just laughed saying that we were making a big deal out of nothing. Again, no one found it to be entertaining. Ayako scolded her and told her to get proper rest.

Later, Naru asked Mai if she had a bad dream and was just lying about Gene, she responded, "What I said was true."

Despite his obvious disinclination, he let her go to bed, without further explanation.

* * *

_**The next chapter is just an A/N. However, please read it, it is important. **_

_**Thanks!**_


	13. Just an AN

**_A/N:_**

**I am sorry for not updating lately; I have been so busy.**

I have been thinking lately, that I don't really want to write this story anymore.

I feel so bad because I have a lot of fans and followers, but I feel like I am not a good enough writer for a story like this yet. In fact, I feel like I have disappointed my readers.

I wasn't confident about this story and now I am losing viewers. I am not looking for sympathy. I just need advice.

I was wondering if I should put this story up for adoption!

And if I do decide to put it up for adoption, please don't hate me!

I AM trying!

However, if any of you are interested in adopting this story then please PM me, I would really appreciate it if you got this story off my chest.

If I don't get takers, I will continue my story, but I will not update often.

PLEASE DON'T HATE ON ME! SORRY!

Thank you for taking your time to read this long ass A/N.


	14. Chapter 14

They had gotten through the last case with nothing but a few scratches. They were lucky that they got away with at least those though. It could have been much worse. However, the team was still looking forward to a good week's rest.

They got much more than that though.

They had barely gotten any reasonable clients at all for a few months. By then, Naru was irritable, Lin was normal, Mai was on edge, and the rest of the team except Monk and Ayako seemed fine. The reason? The Monk had recently impregnated Ayako. When Mai found out about the news, she was ecstatic. However, oHoshe still threatened to kill the Monk for ruining her "mom's" purity.

When Lin found out, he offered them a genuine smile and a good luck.

When Naru found out he simply said, "I feel sorry for the child."

This earned him a very irritated Ayako. And she would have killed him too if it weren't for the jingle at the door, signaling a client.

The client had come on a calm day, requesting for assistance. After she told the first part of the story, Naru kindly obliged to listen to the rest.

Mrs. Kasuke has suspected her house of being haunted since she moved in just ten years before. However, she thought it was only a harmless, wandering spirit. Just recently, the spirit has become a lot more violent though she says.

It had even smashed someone through a wall sending them into a deep coma. Of course, that was what caught Naru's attention.

So after he accepted the case, it was arranged that the team would go the next day and be at the house by 11:00 a.m. Mrs. Kasuke gave a grateful smile and left the office without another word, not even a thank you.

'_Damn, she is like Naru_…' Mai thought disappointedly. Then she felt something.

Naru glanced at her and saw that she was holding her stomach in a tight and almost protective way.

"Mai?"

Mai looked towards Naru and gave him a half-hearted smile. "Sorry, I just don't have a very good feeling about this."

"What do you mean by "this"? Naru asked.

"I think I mean the case."

Naru sighed, "What do you mean by "you think"?

Mai shrugged and walked back to desk to finish her filing. She stuck an earphone in her ear to listen to music so she missed the sigh that escaped Naru's mouth.

He did not get the answer he wanted. He somehow knew that her bad feeling had something to do with the upcoming case though, so he whispered to Lin that they needed to take extra precaution for it.

* * *

…

As agreed, the team had gotten there the next day. Ten minutes late thanks to the team's excessive fighting.

Surprisingly, it had been Mai and Monk that got into said fight….

* * *

….

"SHE'S PREGNANT! She CAN'T come!" Mai yelled at Monk.

"Oi, don't yell at me! She is the one that kept insisting, I told her not to come!" Monk countered.

"Aren't you a man?! You could force her to stay home!"

"And what? Be a controlling husband?" Monk asked.

"I'll say it again." Mai started slowly. "She is PREGNANT!"

The rest of the team enabled them to fight for only a couple seconds more before they intervened. Ayako came up and actually hit Mai with her purse saying that she wasn't weak.

Mai growled angrily saying, "You say that now, but don't blame me if the baby gets injured…. or worse."

Ayako knew Mai cared, but she felt obliged to go on the case.

"By the way, you aren't as strong as you think you are. With a baby, you'll just be even weaker." Mai finished, walking away, leaving Ayako to tense up. Mai saw this, but kept her mask on anyway.

"Why does everyone think I'm weak?" Ayako whispered.

The team heard her, but only Monk made an effort to comfort her. The rest knew that what they say wouldn't matter to her. She was stubborn.

No one tried to reprimand Mai either; they knew she was trying to prove a point. They all agreed to the point, but they couldn't stop Ayako even if they tried. So they let her be.

Naru got the last word as always. "Matsuzaki-san, I expect you to listen to me at all times, stay in the base at all times, and be with Monk or Lin at all times. Understood?"

Ayako just nodded, knowing that she could not argue with the man. Besides, he was right. She was only a couple months pregnant after all.

She would listen, but she won't let them send her home. She wants to be there. She is the only one with a medical profession in the end anyway, so she had to go.

So go, she did.

* * *

…

"What a big place." Monk gaped.

Ayako scoffed, her husband was a doofus.

"Let's go." Naru commanded walking past them. Everyone tailed behind.

Lin rang the doorbell, a couple seconds later a little boy answered the door. He looked up at the team with a nervous expression on his face. The boy gulped and slowly closed the door on Naru's face. The team heard the lock click and Naru sighed. Mai just clicked her tongue, trying to kill the growing silence.

A couple seconds passed and Naru was about to knock until he heard the little boy again. "Who are you people?" He asked.

Naru was about to say something until Mai jumped in. "We are here to help your mom with something, is she home?"

"You're all here for the ghost are you not?" The boy responded.

Mai smiled, "You're correct."

"Oh! I can let you in then."

That made half the group giggle. He reopened the door and allowed them all inside. He grabbed Mai's hand and dragged her over to the couch. "Sit here, I will go get mommy!"

"Cute kid," Yasuhara said when the boy left the room. Everyone (almost everyone) nodded in agreement.

* * *

….

The boy was small and a little chubby. He had dark brown eyes and short, spiky black hair. They later learned that his name was Hiro.

* * *

….

They began with their investigation.

Mai, Monk, and Yasu set up the cameras. John and Masako walked around the house searching for spirits. And Ayako, Lin, and Naru stayed in base.

After everyone was done with their task, they all gathered in the base.

Nothing had occurred for the next ten minutes, in the next thrity minutes, or in the next hour. Everyone was just sitting around doing what they do, and Mai was listening to her MP3 player.

Finally bored of waiting, she took out one of her earphones.

"This is tiresome…" she whined.

"You do realize that you aren't doing anything, correct?" Naru asked.

Mai grunted in annoyance. "I meant I was bored."

"If you are bored then go do something productive."

"What is there to do exactly?!"

Naru looked up at her and smirked.

"Tea."

She stood up and pointed a finger at him. "Y-you! You!"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Finish your sentence, Mai."

"Y-you strumpet!"

Naru, Lin, and John all flinched in shock slightly at the word that escaped the girl's mouth.

Mai started clicking her tongue nervously.

John cut through the silence. "S-strumpet?"

Everyone looked towards her. "What does that mean?" Ayako asked.

"I don't see how calling me that is relevant to anything, Mai." Naru exclaimed.

"Ugh, what does it mean?"

"She basically just called Noll a whore." Lin stated bluntly.

Mai clicked her tongue against the silence once more until everyone started laughing.

Her face burned when she noticed even Lin was chuckling.

She looked towards Naru sheepishly. He looked back at her.

He smirked. Mai gasped.

"Tea."

She sighed. "Fine."

As she walked out Naru could have sworn he heard her mumble the word "Bastard", and he chuckled on the inside.

* * *

….

Mai came back with the tea. And everyone went back to doing their own thing.

Then Hiro came into the room.

Everyone looked towards him and he squirmed slightly under their gazes. He looked around the room and ran to the person he was looking for.

"Onee-san, I brought some cookies." He exclaimed happily, as he lifted up a bag to Mai's face.

Mai giggled and thanked him. He climbed up onto Mai's lap and took a cookie out of the bag to offer to her. While they were talking with one another, they didn't notice that they were being stared at.

"How does she do it?" Monk asked.

"What?" Ayako asked.

"How does she get along with kids so well like that?! We only met the kid like a couple hours ago."

John chuckled. "It just goes to show that she will make a great mother one day."

The glint flashed on Yasu's glasses. "Yes, but the question is.. who would the father be?"

They all glanced at a certain someone and saw that he was glaring at them. They all noticeably shrunk under his scrutinizing gaze.

Then Lin yelled out, "Noll look!"

The team went to the monitors while Mai tried to distract Hiro from the obvious activity.

On the screen was a black shadow of a man, staring at the camera. However, it looked like it was staring straight at the team. Into their souls.

The girls audibly gasped. "Hara-san, do you feel anything?" Naru asked.

"N-no, strangely, I don't feel anything." she responded.

"Strange.."

They all concentrated on the figure. It smirked at them and disappeared.

Then, they all heard a scream pierce the thick air.

"Okaa-san?"

* * *

_**I have decided to keep writing and I really don't know why I thought about giving up on this story.**_

_**I was just stressed out at the time. So I am sorry for being a pair of balls!**_

_**Thanks for all the continued support!**_

_**I will try to update faster. Maybe...**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	15. Chapter 15

The team ran out of the base leaving Mai to try and hold back Hiro from running off. They ran towards the screaming and ended up in the master bedroom of the house; the team stopped in their tracks to see Mrs. Kasuke being pulled in the air by her hair.

The team immediately started chanting while Kasuke-san screamed. Her hair looked like it would rip from her scalp and the sight made Masako shiver in fear.

Naru's glare worsened, the chanting wasn't working. Kasuke-san was still hung in the air, shrieking.

Suddenly Mai walked in calmly as though nothing was going on as she looked up at the screaming victim. She put her hands together and gathered her spiritual energy. Her eyes glowed in a white hue as the air around her grew thick. She cleared her throat and chuckled as the whole room was blasted with her force of spiritual energy.

Since it was spiritual energy, she didn't worry about it hurting her teammates. It was just like negative energy directed towards the spirit which had another negative energy. Mai wouldn't destroy it, but she would definitely keep it away. The air felt strangely thicker than before, but Mai definitely chased the spirit away.

John ran to catch the now falling Kasuke-san. She grasped her scalp in pain. Everyone else in the room covered their heads as well, their ears were still ringing.

Mai clicked her tongue and waited for someone to say something. Then Lin spoke up, "Good job, Mai-san."

Mai looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, I had a good teacher, as cheesy as that sounds," she shrugged, "But it's true," she giggled.

Kasuke-san gave a good, hard glare to the team. "I am going to go lie down."

She had an obvious distaste in her tone of voice. After she left, Mai stopped her clicking and spoke up, "How does she have such a sweet child?"

Everyone else shrugged, basically thinking the same thing. They had all heard her hidden message; "You could have been quicker about it, you incompetent fools" was what they surely heard.

They all walked out of the room, Yasu talked to Mai to keep her calm while the others talked amongst themselves.

No one else heard Masako whisper to Naru that she still didn't sense anything. And no one noticed as he pinched the space between his eyebrows in thought.

"Mai, where is Hiro?" Yasu asked suddenly.

"I made him stay somewhere safe," she responded.

"How so?"

Then Kasuke-san rounded the corner and stalked to them angrily. "Why the hell did you LOCK UP my son?!"

Everyone turned to look at Mai, who was humming to herself. She was about to walk ahead when she was stopped by a hand grasping her arm. "I asked you why you locked up my son!"

Mai turned back around to face the woman. "The answer should be quite obvious. I wanted to protect him from the shock of seeing his mother hung in the air from an invisible being," she answered.

Kasuke growled, "So you lock him in a closet!"

Everyone in the team gaped in shock at Mai, except for Naru and Lin who just stared at the girl and shook their heads exasperatedly.

Mai simply responded, "He wouldn't stay in base, I had to put him somewhere safe. The closet honestly seemed safest."

It looked as though Mai was about to be slapped so Bou-san stepped in. "Where is Hiro now, ma'am?"

"In his room"

Mai turned away and was already rounding the corner when everyone turned to go after her. She walked to Hiro's room and walked inside.

Hiro threw a pillow at her and yelled, "No, get away."

Mai's eyebrow twitched. "Your mom is fine. I told you that you could believe in me, didn't I?" she said, changing the subject.

Hiro stopped his whining and got off of his bed to run to Mai. He enveloped her legs in a hug and cried. "I was scared!"

Mai bent down and patted his head. "Sorry, I didn't want you to follow me."

Hiro sniffled as the rest of the team walked into the room. Mai helped him wipe the tears out of his eyes; she listened to the sound of his sobbing that echoed over the silence. The team watched in awe as Mai comforted the child.

Bou-san spoke up, "The girl locks the kid in the closet and yet he still loves her! How does she do it?"

Ayako shrugged and took Monk by the arm. "Let's go to base; I am tired."

He nodded and followed. The rest trailed behind them as well, including Mai lifting up a still crying Hiro to take him to base.

His mom glared at her back; Mai felt it, but she wouldn't voice her slight discomfort.

….

They were just sitting in base with silence. Mai was once again listening to her Ipod, one of her earphones was in the sleeping Hiro's ear, and the other was in her ear. Eventually, Mai fell asleep as well.

Naru glanced over at her, slightly concerned of the fact that she would see Gene again. He doubted that she was over her anger at the boy.

….

Mai opened her eyes, it was dark. She sat up quickly and surveyed her surroundings. _'No…'_

She screamed and that's when Gene showed up. He grabbed her and pulled her into his body. He embraced her tightly and whispered, "It's alright, and you're okay."

She pushed him away despite her fear. Her eyes were still shut tightly, she sobbed more. "I'm still mad at you. I'm not even supposed to be here. Neither are you."

"I must speak to you though."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"It's about the case, not you, so stop being a child."

Mai clicked her tongue. He knew she was listening.

"It's dangerous here, more so than you think."

Mai nodded.

He held her hand and she pulled away. He sighed, "This isn't-

They were both interrupted by sudden shaking, like an earthquake on the astral plane.

Mai's eyes snapped open. "What's going on?!"

Gene tried to grab on to Mai once more but she was torn away from the plane. It was not in the usual way though. She knew, because she felt like she was on fire. A scream burst through her throat as she felt the skin peel off her bones.

Her scream echoed through the house, the team ran to her and Hiro was scared half to death. They shook her but she kept screaming.

Ayako was about to slap her, but when her hand was a centimeter from Mai's face. Mai's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Ayako gasped when Mai's eyes snapped open and looked at her with a fierce, malicious look.

The light in her eyes almost made her look demonic. Ayako started shaking and Bou-san tore her hand away from Mai.

Mai blinked a few times then shook her head quickly. Her vision cleared after a few seconds. She looked around her and saw everyone staring at her, half in fear, and half in concern. She looked again and realized she was wrong.

The looks on their faces were more of fear than concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The team blinked, Naru spoke up, "Are you alright?"

Mai nodded. "What happened?"

"You screamed," Naru stated bluntly, without mentioning the reason why the team got scared.

Mai already had an idea though. "I did something, didn't I?" she said pointing at Hiro who was looking at her in dread.

Naru nodded. "You looked possessed."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone."

Naru nodded again.

"Why did you scream?" Lin asked, wanting information.

Mai hadn't screamed like that in a really long time, so it must have been for something horrible.

Mai looked up at Naru. "You might want to write this down."

She told Naru about how she was talking to Gene, and how when Gene was about to say something about the case, she was pulled out of the astral plane, by force. She told him that it was a strong force that made her feel like she was burning alive.

"It was almost as if, something was keeping me from finding things out."

"Are you sure you are feeling alright now?" Ayako asked.

Mai simply nodded in response. She watched as Masako and Hiro played together and she smiled. However, Ayako could see past the smile. Her doctor senses kicked in as she walked to Mai.

"You're in pain," Ayako stated. Everyone stopped what they were doing, except for Masako, who took John and Hiro out of the room.

Mai looked up and shook her head. "You're wrong."

Ayako glared and lifted her hand. She grabbed Mai's wrist tightly, which resulted in Mai yelping in pain.

Ayako sighed; she knew it. "Does it hurt everywhere?"

"Yes."

"Stop keeping it to yourself. You don't have to be strong in front of us."

Mai stared at the ground. Naru caught her expression; it was an expression of complete defeat, mixed with some guilt.

Ayako helped Mai off the couch as much as she could without hurting her. She took her to the girl's room with the help of Monk.

Naru dropped his files and walked over to Lin. "I want to have that interview with Kasuke-san, now."

"Alright," Lin responded.

….

In the other room, Mai had watered hand-towels wrapped on almost every part of her body. Bou-san had left her and Ayako alone, to give them some privacy.

"You should have seen the reaction you had when you woke up. You looked crazed," Ayako exclaimed.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you almost looked like you were going to kill me."

"I am sorry. When I woke up, I felt like something was going to hurt me so I reacted," Mai said.

Ayako chuckled. "Those intuitions of yours are getting more and more powerful. You just better be careful."

"I know."

….

Naru looked up as the door to the base opened.

"You may enter, Kasuke-san."

She glared at Naru. "Before I do that, I want to tell you that I dislike that little brunette you have."

"And why is that?" Naru asked, obviously not interested.

"Well, let us count the ways. She locked up my son!-

"She did that to protect him."

Despite being interrupted, Kasuke-san kept going. "And she took her sweet time with saving me! I heard her chuckle."

Naru glared back at the woman. "Are you not aware that she saved you anyway?"

Kasuke-san huffed. "I still think you should teach her some manners!"

Naru responded, "I am her boss, not her mother. I don't teach her proper etiquette."

"Now enter, I have some questions to ask you," Naru finished.

Kasuke-san reluctantly entered the room.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_

_and thanks for waiting for the long update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Kasuke-san reluctantly entered the room._

…

Naru was dubious of her; she was a strange lady that seemed to keep everything to herself. Therefore, Naru decided to be meddlesome. He ordered Lin to pick up some research on her, all the files, and the files of all the people closely related to her. And after a while, Lin had found something quite interesting.

He printed the files he found and handed them over to Naru. The already irritated boy read through them. He had especially read the part that Lin had high-lighted for him and in the end the discovery he made while reading the files wasn't that shocking; it was just infuriating.

When Naru was finished reading, he prearranged a meeting with Kasuke-san.

And now, here she is. Here she is while all the slackers are in their bedrooms, hopefully doing anything but slacking off.

Naru was quite agitated already and he was ready to tear this woman's pride to shreds if anything like that was necessary. Her cocky and impatient attitude was really getting on his nerves. And the recently held conversation was just acting as a larger stimulant on his mental strain.

She walked over to the couch; her walk was confident, but her face told otherwise. She was nervous, and Naru could tell.

He watched her with a hard stare, until she got to her destination and sat down.

"Lin." Naru called.

The Chinese man automatically ceased his typing, shut his laptop and stood up. He fixed his coat before he walked over and planted himself next to the boss.

Lin didn't say anything and left Naru to do the interviewing. He re-opened his laptop, typed in his password, and got ready to type down some notes.

When Lin was ready, Naru cleared his throat. "Kasuke-san, I understand that you have some things that you have been hiding from us."

As he said that, he pulled out a file from his case and set it on the table. "A great amount of people believe that because we study only the paranormal that we don't look into anything else. I can tell you, however, that that is a false statement."

Kasuke-san looked at the folder, going over her options. Option one, don't give in to the contents of the folder and just calmly state that she doesn't know what he is talking about. Or, option two, read the folder and admit to everything that she may have or may not have done. She had the deepest curiosity for what was in the folder though.

She took a deep breath, and gave into her urges. Although she was immensely intimidated by the two men; she wouldn't show it. She would, with great poise and no sweat, open the file and examine its contents.

"May you hand them to me, Shibuya-san?"

Without batting an eyelash, Naru replied, "I assume you have functional arms."

Kasuke-san kept the growl from escaping her throat and as calmly as she could muster, responded, "Of course. I apologize."

She took the files off the table and opened them.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Why do you have these?"

"I told you, we don't just study the paranormal," Naru replied.

"But this is none of your business!" she yelled in aggravation.

"I assure you that it is my business when I am investigating your home like this. And information akin to this would have been useful."

"May I ask how?"

"You may," Naru replied haughtily.

"Just answer my question!"

Naru sighed and bit back a retort. "Hiro is adopted, correct?"

He continued without her answer, "There have been cases where a child that was adopted by a family has had paranormal experience in the past without the newly adopted parents knowing. Therefore, if you have an adopted child, it would be useful information overall."

Kasuke-san shook her head. "I can assure you, Shibuya-san," she drawled, "that Hiro has no experience in the paranormal field whatsoever. He is a perfectly normal child."

Naru nodded. "Don't worry; we have no intention of blaming Hiro immediately. However, if he does have anything connecting him to the activity here, then we must intervene. And we must ask you to be of assistance for our next plan of action."

Kasuke-san bit her lip nervously. "What type of action?"

"Just a basic type of hypnotism, it is in resemblance to an experiment of a sort. It is to check whether or not anyone in this house has anything to do with the activity."

Kasuke-san took a deep breath. "I doubt that my husband will allow you to conduct that type of thing."

Naru frowned. "And why is that?"

"The only reason my husband finally agreed to hire you guys was because his friend had been the one that died here that night. Yet, he is still not accepting of the fact that you are all here, that's why you have yet to see him. I apologize, but he is a very religious man, and he refuses to believe in your type of work."

Naru nodded. "So he won't let you do the experiment, even while he is not here?"

She looked up at Naru and nodded.

Naru, of course, was still suspicious, but there was nothing he could do.

"Then, can you at least tell us more about the death that occurred here?"

Kasuke-san once more nodded her head.

Before she could start explaining, Mai had stumbled into the room. She looked frantic as she walked inside holding onto the wall and her stomach simultaneously.

"Get out," was all she said.

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

Naru and Lin shot up first and grabbed the unsuspecting Kasuke-san. They followed Mai out of the room. "Mai-san, what is going on?" Lin asked while speed walking down the hallway.

"I have a bad feeling," she replied.

And that is when it happened.

A loud, crashing sound came from within the base room. The four of them stopped in their tracks. Soon after, Lin and Naru ran back to base while Mai followed, leaving Kasuke-san behind.

Lin opened the base door, just as soon as the others came running down the hallway as well. There was a dusty smoke inhaling the clean air in a brown haze. The smoke was blocking everyone's view of the inside. They were waiting for it to clear, when they had heard Mai whimper.

Suddenly, Mai fell to the ground and Masako soon followed after. The two girls were gasping for air, their faces almost as pale as the white walls.

"What's wrong?!" Kasuke-san asked as she ran their way. Hiro also was making an appearance.

Lin turned towards Kasuke-san and told her to get Hiro out of the house for a while. "Don't call anyone; we can handle it," he told her. She listened, and left. She was too afraid to argue at the moment.

Naru grabbed Mai by the shoulders and hoisted her up into a hold to keep her off the floor and Yasu did the same for Masako. Ayako tried to check them…

…

Both girls gasped as they were sucked into a bright red astral plane. Their ears were still ringing from the sudden force. And at first they could only stare at each other, wondering what was going to happen. That was when a black blur crossed their path and before they could make it out, they were thrown into a vision.

The vision was unusually normal, but Masako and Mai both knew better. They silently watched as a man and a woman upheld a conversation. The two girls waited for something to happen. The sounds and words were jumbled, so the girls couldn't make out what they were talking about.

However, the man looked anxious and he was constantly glancing around the room, and checking his clock. He was sweating and he couldn't keep still. Nevertheless, the woman seemed calm and collected.

The scene went on a little longer.

Then, the vision changed to show the man yelling at the woman, the man looked frantic while the girl tried to calm him. The man looked hysterical; he was screaming, and the girl was close to tears. You could tell if you looked at her that she was frightened.

And before the girls could blink, the man was being lifted into the air.

They watched helplessly as the man was thrown to the wall with such strength that it crushed his body completely. The girls didn't even bother to look towards the other woman as the white walls became stained in blood. They both looked down in horror, to the body that remained broken on the ground. They looked around the room one last time as the plane started fading around them.

In the corner, the girls saw what could be the silhouette of a child.

…

The group tried to awaken the squirming girls, but the girls wouldn't have it. They stayed unconscious as the group waited eagerly for them.

After ten minutes, the group was going to give up. They planned to take the two girls to their rooms when Masako started to stir in Yasu's arms.

Masako fully awoke and looked around sleepily. While Mai still had yet to squirm or stir. That only made Naru's frown worsen. Why wasn't she waking up?

He looked towards Masako anyway. "Hara-san, do you have any information on the case?" he asked.

Masako shook her head confusingly. "I don't know what you're talking about.. –Why am I on the floor?" she looked up at Yasu and covered her face with her sleeve. "Oh my- what has occurred here?"

Everyone sighed in both concern and dissatisfaction. That means that she didn't remember a thing.

Naru mumbled a curse. "That's a pretty bad word, Naru," he heard under him. He looked down and saw Mai, fully awake in his arms.

He smirked, and it quickly disappeared when he recalled the situation. "Do you remember anything?"

Mai nodded. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked confusingly.

Masako glanced at her surprised, but didn't say a thing. She just laid back down, exhausted.

Mai was also not holding up well, her eyes were closing without her consent.

"I-I saw.. –I saw-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she went unconscious just as Masako did.

Naru sighed. "Will I ever get things done on this case?" he whispered.

The team carried the unconscious girls into the now clear base. They needed to examine the exact damage that was done to the house, mostly in that room. Nothing.. Nothing was wrong with the room at all.

Monk looked around frantically. "B-but we all heard the crash come from here… There was dust flying for goodness sake!" he put a hand through his hair, "what the hell is going on?"

Lin searched the room with his shiki, if there was anything that didn't belong; he would know. Everyone waited after Lin held them back from going in. They waited patiently for him. He then let his arm down and nodded at them.

"You may enter, but you should stay cautious, just in case."

The team walked into the room and Naru and Yasu set the girls down onto the couch. They sat them up and leaned them against one another.

"Just let them rest," Ayako said.

Monk looked towards her in concern. "You should rest too. Don't put too much strain on Monk Jr."

"Monk Jr.? I don't think so."

"Just go get some rest, woman," he said in a half joking half serious voice.

Ayako nodded and held her hand out for him; he grabbed it and led her out the door. "We're going back to our room now, Naru. Call us right away if the two of them wake up," he finished pointing over to the two unconscious girls.

Naru nodded and told Lin to watch them on the camera as they walked to their room. Lin spoke up, "They both saw a vision, but only Mai remembers it. And even then, neither of them have the energy for it… Earlier, Gene was going to tell Mai something before she was pulled out of the astral plane by a sudden force. It is almost as if-

"Whatever is haunting this place knows our every move and tries to protect itself," Naru finished.

Lin nodded. "If there is anything haunting this place."

Naru held his chin in a thinking position. "We need to know more. I want another interview with Kasuke-san."

Yasu looked at him skeptically. "The first one didn't go so well though, boss."

"It doesn't matter."

Just then, Mai started struggling in her sleep. John was the first to notice as he kneeled down next to her. She was thrusting her legs, as if she was running. She was whimpering incoherent words, but it sounded like begging.

Naru and Lin walked away from the monitors. They walked up to Mai and tried to wake her up, as did the other two men in the room.

Mai soon started talking, "Please… I don't want to… for… ge..t_"

She stopped struggling and eventually her body relaxed. The men, however, were still tense. '_What does she mean by forget?' _John thought. Everyone else was most likely thinking the same thing.

Mai then started awakening her eyelids opened slowly and she glared at the light overhead. She observed the men in front of her.

She started speaking, "A deal must be made…"

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"That's all I can remember. Someone said that.. a deal must be made."

Naru sighed. "You had a dream."

Mai nodded. "But I've forgotten, and I'm being blocked again."

Everyone was silent, they all had different theories about what was going on, but they knew that they were wrong. However, Yasu spoke his theory anyway:

"Is it just me, or is this ghost- or whatever it is, is not as strong as it seems to be. Yes, it can block Mai from visions and all that, but it doesn't seem to be doing a good job. You can still have the visions and you remembered something! So maybe it is just weak!"

"Or maybe it is just messing with us," Mai said, "maybe it is playing with us for its entertainment. Having these visions and then not being able to remember them; it doesn't seem likely that it is just the thing's power fluctuating."

Lin and Naru's eyes widened just the slightest. "Mai may be on to something. This thing isn't slipping up; it is simply being immature. Child's play, don't you agree?" Naru frowned.

Mai gasped. "You're not thinking that it's Hiro, are you?"

"I'm not sure, but we should keep an eye out."

Everyone nodded except for Mai who didn't believe that it was Hiro, even though her belly was doing flips. She refused to believe it was that sweet, little boy. Right from the start she refused to believe it

Mai suddenly perked up, remembering something that she thought would be useful information anyway. "Did you know that Kasuke-san didn't give birth to Hiro?" She stood up and tiptoed up to him to show that she knew something he didn't.

Naru blinked and looked up to see Mai's smug face inches from his. He smirked and leaned closer to her. She blushed.

"And how may I ask, did you know that?" he asked.

"W-well," she cleared her throat," Hiro told me."

"And when, Mai, did you plan on telling me?"

"Well I told you just now, so the answer should be apparent," Mai answered.

Naru sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Oooooh! Burn!" Mai half-yelled.

"Mai…" Naru voice held a warning tone. Mai was about to say something else but Naru interrupted her.

"I knew that already," he smirked. He backed up away from Mai to turn to the monitors once more, noting that she was fine.

Mai puffed her cheeks. "Anyway, so it can't be him!"

"Mai, Hiro being adopted only raises my suspicions of him."

Mai's stomach did a nervous flip again. "That is an unfair accusation."

"Did we mention that we can't even find files on where he was adopted from?" Yasu asked.

Mai looked towards Yasu with pleading eyes, telling him to tell her what he knows. Yasu continued, "The files are lost, the only reason we knew he was adopted was because there were no files on Kasuke-san ever giving birth years ago."

"Then those files?" John asked. He didn't even know about that. He thought that they had his adoption papers.

Yasu nodded. "Those are Kasuke-san and her husband's files."

"I see."

"So you are saying that Hiro might have something to do with this?" she wrung her hands uneasily.

Naru glanced back at her for a second. "If you have something to tell us, you might as well tell us now."

Mai shook her head. "No, nothing."

John broke the silence noticing Mai's heavy discomfort and anxiety.

"What is our next plan of action?"

"We are going to have another interview. Hopefully this time, we get somewhere. For now though, we wait for Hara-san to wake up."

"Oh, and someone should call Monk and tell him that Mai is up."

**"****A deal must be made…"**

**What does that mean?**

* * *

_**A/N:**__I apologize, but this may be the last chapter for the next month. I am going on vacation for a month with my family and I hope you understand._

_Oh and this is the longest chapter I have ever done! YAY!_

_Thank you for reading, please continue to be patient for me!_

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	17. Chapter 17

The room was silent as the team debated on who was going to go fetch Monk and Ayako from their room. Naru and Lin had already gone back to the monitors in an attempt to continue their research, so they weren't an option. Yasu wanted to continue his research, Masako was still passed out, and Mai felt guilty because when she stood up to battle Naru; she hadn't realized that Masako was propped up against her, and that she fell as a result. Therefore, Mai wanted to make it up to Masako.

Or at least that's what she told John. However, John knew that that wasn't the case and Mai was just tired, but he let it go. Naru tried to instruct Mai to do it instead, but John insisted, reminding Naru that Mai didn't enjoy being alone. Naru simply nodded at the priest, but told Mai that she had to be the one to call Kasuke-san anyway. Mai was about to protest, but she remembered that John was actually doing her a favor, so she swallowed her displeasure.

John nodded at her and left the group after saying that he would be right back.

He walked calmly to Monk and Ayako's room, deciding that he could take his time since Mai was in good condition. They could just wait for Masako to wake up later.

Though as John was walking; he could tell that the hallway was getting colder. It wasn't that cold, but a sudden drop in temperature usually meant spiritual activity, so he decided to be cautious. He took the bottle of holy water out of his back pocket and prepared himself for the unexpected. He glanced around the room quickly, looking for anything that usually catches attention. When he didn't find anything; he put his holy water away, deciding that he was just being paranoid. However, he realized, the room got hot again. Much more hot than before. John lifted his hand to wipe at the newly made sweat on his forehead with his sleeve. _'Wow, it feels like the heater is on,'_ he thought, '_maybe it is on._'

He found a vent and placed his hand in front of it. It wasn't blowing out anything, let alone hot air. He chuckled to himself; of course the heater wasn't on. It wasn't winter yet.

John kept walking; he was almost to Monk's room when the hallway got chilly again. Actually, it got more than just chilly. John started shivering; the house was freezing. Deciding that it might not just be air-conditioning problems; John touched the wall next to him.

His eyes widened as he pulled his hand away quickly. The walls felt like ice.

John took the bottle out again, just to discover the fact that the bottle had been broken and was spilling out all over the floor. John shivered more violently as the room's temperature decreased again. He took a step forward and slipped onto the floor. He gasped; the holy water had turned to ice on the floor. John stood up quickly, and ran back to base. Whatever was going on was definitely not normal. John knew that, and if he didn't get out of their soon, there was the possibility of death to consider. Therefore, he would have to save the investigating for later. So he ran as fast as he could down the hallway that seemed longer than before.

As he was running he could literally see his breath as his breathing grew heavier. Then, as if his internal organs shut down, he fell to the ice cold floor.

He didn't move for a while; he tried to call for help, but his voice wouldn't escape him. Luckily for him though, the thermal cameras had finally sensed the sudden drop in temperature, and the rest of the team came out to check on him and the couple in the other room. He smiled in relief at a frantic Mai before he completely passed out.

...

After the team discovered the drop in temperature, they went to check on everyone else in the building. They had run out of the base only to find John lying on the floor not too far away.

They carried him back to base and went around the house looking for the other two. It took about half an hour to get everyone back to base, including Kasuke-san, who had gone to a cafe nearby.

Hiro was already asleep when he and his mother got back, so they just placed him on the couch next to John while the others went over the situation.

The only one not talking was Ayako, who was trying her best to warm up John with whatever she could. He was going into hypothermia and she could not let him hit the final stage. It could be terminal if he does.

Yasu was sitting on a chair beside the sleeping John and he decided that he should help the priestess if he wanted John to live. Ayako had placed heating pads on him; while she tried warming him up with a blanket.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Yasu asked, "I mean there isn't much I can do for the conversation over there," Yasu explained referring to the group huddled together near the back wall.

"Alright," Ayako started, "Get some towels, dip them into that hot water, make sure they aren't scorching hot, and then warm him up."

Yasu nodded, and got to work, while wordlessly listening to the conversation going on behind him.

"The monitors stopped working for a while, so we didn't realize that the temperature was dropping so quickly. That is until the monitors worked again suddenly. That's when we were able to get the actual temperature readings," Mai explained to Kasuke-san who looked some-what concerned.

"Was it a problem with the electrical system? It could have been the air-conditioner," Kasuke-san said in denial.

Naru shook his head. "That is highly unlikely. The air-conditioner, even if it is broken, would not go haywire that way. And the temperature readings show that only the hallways were abnormal while all the others rooms were at an average high."

Kasuke san asked, "Well, what was the temperature anyway?"

Naru gave her a cold look as he said, "It was at -15 degrees F."

Kasuke-san's eyes widened as she was shocked into silence. Mai looked over to John in concern. The room was growing silent and her stomach did flips. She grabbed the arm of the person nearest to her as her phobia took hold of her mind.

Lin looked down as someone grabbed his arm, and realization hit him when he saw Mai's strained look.

"Noll," he said, "let's get back to work."

He looked down to Mai. "You as well."

Mai nodded; she was happy to oblige.

Monk gripped Kasuke-san's shoulder and led her to the seat near the couch and sat her down as Lin, Naru, and Mai walked over to the monitors once again. Masako, who was seated in a chair (now fully awake) near the monitors, got up from her seat to offer it to Mai. Mai thanked her and Masako left the three alone to talk.

They stayed silent for a few seconds, and then Mai started the conversation. "I think that… this is more than just child's play now. I don't believe that any child is capable of this. John could have died."

"No, that is what makes it strange. John didn't die, so again, the ghost is toying with us. This threat is capable of a lot more than this, which leads me to believe that it is trying to intimidate us. Like a child would." Naru stated, "However, I wonder why it only showed us half of what it could do."

"But if it did John wouldn't be alive! So aren't you grateful!?" Mai yelled.

Naru sighed. "I am quite relieved, but I was just trying to make a statement."

Mai gulped. "But what you're saying is that you believe this ghost can kill anyone if it wanted to?"

"Or everyone," Lin spoke up.

Mai's head snapped toward the Chinese man and she yelled, "Then what the hell are we still doing here!?"

She looked back to Naru who was watching the monitors silently. "Answer me!" he heard her yell again. He turned back towards her calmly. "We haven't solved anything," he said.

Mai's face contorted into anger. "You are letting your pride take a hold of you again! We can't stay here; even I can figure that out!" Mai took a deep breath, and continued more composedly, "You're putting all our lives at stake for your satisfaction again. You haven't changed at all."

Mai got up to leave, this time no one tried to stop her. However, her yelling had woken Hiro up and he ran after her. She took his hand and opened the door; before she left she turned back around and asked, "You are twenty-three years old, why can't you grow up?"

Naru gritted his teeth. "Lin, go follow them," he ordered. Lin nodded and followed the orders given to him.

After the door to the base was shut behind Lin, Ayako started rebuking Naru. "You should have been the one to go after her, not Lin."

"…."

"Fine, you can ignore me. But don't blame us if that girl falls in love with Lin-san."

Naru clenched his fist, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't feel like having an argument anymore; he just focused on his work.

…..

Mai and Hiro walked down the hallway to her room. They went inside and sat down on her bed. They had no idea that Lin was just outside of the door, or at least, Lin thought so.

Hiro looked at Mai seriously. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Mai wiped at her tears furiously. "No worries, I'm fine."

"It was your boss, right?" Hiro whispered.

Mai looked at him surprised. She nodded sheepishly. "B-but he didn't mean it; he is always like that."

"Hmmmm…"

"What?" Mai asked quietly.

"He is listening in on us," Hiro whispered more quietly while taking Mai's long hair and twirling it in between his fingers.

"What? W-who?"

"That tall guy."

Hiro let go of Mai's hair and stood up after having said that. "Let's go."

Mai stayed seated. When Hiro leaned in she felt an involuntary shiver go down her spine. However, Mai blamed it on the fact that Naru was suspicious of him, and that once again she was being irrational.

"Mai?"

Mai awoke from her thoughts and smiled at Hiro. She stood up, took his hand, and walked him back to the bed. "Let's just rest for now; I'm sleepy."

As Hiro lied next to her; she decided to ignore her unreasonable suspicion. She absolutely refused to believe that Hiro had anything to do with whatever was going on.

She took her MP3 player out of the drawer near the bed as the room went silent and put the earphones in her ears to drown out the sound of tranquility…

…..

In the base Naru remembered that he had to interview Kasuke-san. He collected all his files and broken pride, and called out to her. She got up from her seat near the couch, now reasonably proactive.

She situated herself in front of him near the monitors and awaited his questions.

"Kasuke-san, I would like to know why your husband still hasn't made an appearance."

"I've said before Shibuya-san, that my husband is very religious and he is not fond of your line of work."

Naru responded, "Well, if it is not too much to ask, I would like to meet your husband and have a short interview with him."

"My husband is a very busy man."

"I understand, but I assume he cares enough about you and Hiro to come over and assess the situation, no?"

Kasuke-san nodded. "I will see if he can come over."

Naru nodded. "Thank you. Now let's get back to the subject of Hiro."

Naru noted that Kasuke-san visibly gulped. "Kasuke-san."

She nodded. "Alright, I understand that it is essential, but I'm still not comfortable."

"I just need to know why Hiro doesn't have the correct adoption papers."

Kasuke-san looked up at him with a serious look, and surprised Naru with what she said, "Is that really all you need to know?"

"You know that it isn't," Naru responded.

Kasuke changed the subject. "Well, I honestly don't know. My husband was the one who adopted Hiro."

"Without your consent?"

"Without me even knowing in the slightest," she exclaimed.

Naru gave her a strange look, with in which she responded to. "My husband, one day, just brought him home. He didn't even tell me where he got Hiro; he just told me that he adopted him."

Kasuke-san paused for a second before continuing. "It felt strange, when he walked in with the stroller."

"How so?" Naru asked.

"It felt… heavy. I hate to admit it, but I think things got worse when Hiro came, but I don't know why. Supernatural things have happened for ten years now, but they only got violent when Hiro came."

"Are you suspicious of your son?"

"I've always been."

Kasuke-san stood up from her seat. "May I leave now? I will call my husband. Oh, and please understand that I do love Hiro."

Naru merely nodded and when the woman left; he put his chin in his hand in a thinking position. Everything was getting so confusing, but at least the investigation was getting somewhere.

The base door opened behind Naru and he turned around to see Lin walking in by himself. "Where is Mai?" Naru asked.

"Asleep in her room with Hiro. How was the interview?"

"It went on without any interruptions."

Lin nodded.

"Though I don't understand how that is when the ghost has always been cautious when it comes to us figuring things out," Yasu spoke up.

Naru nodded, Yasu was right. Either the ghost was planning something or it was pre-occupied.

They all were dozing off into space, when the door opened again. This time Kasuke-san walked in.

"My husband says that he will take the interview."

Naru nodded.

The team sighed simultaneously, they had a feeling that they would have to be dealing with the most pretentious bastard they would ever face in their lives, but then again it was just a feeling, right?

**_'If we can handle Naru then we can handle her husband, right?'_**

* * *

_A/N: I know it has been a long time, but I'm back now. And for now I would like to apologize for all the mistakes that I've made in my story up until now. _

_Also, thank you for being patient, please continue to be._

_And I know the story still has yet to progress, but this is all I have for now._

_THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS FOR BEING PATIENT, HONEST, AND AMAZING BECAUSE I KNOW I'M PISSING THEM OFF! _

**_REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!_**


	18. Chapter 18

The night went by as quickly as Kasuke-san would have liked. She would not admit it, but she was excited to see her husband after not seeing him for a while.

She may have seemed independent, but that was just a front. She was a stay at home mom; therefore, she was reliant on her husband. In addition, with all the stuff going on, she needed some type of calm in her life. And hopefully her husband wouldn't cause any trouble. He was a refined man, but anyone could snap if put under a certain amount of pressure.

Kasuke-san had a feeling though, that he would be put under a certain amount of pressure. But she wasn't psychic.

…..

* * *

Naru's P.O.V:

He came in at an unexpectedly early time. As I thought; he looked like the type you wouldn't try to start an argument with, but I was going to have to anyway. It wasn't that I was reluctant; I just knew that he would give me a hard time.

You could see it in the way he came at six in the morning when no one was even awake, besides Lin and I. You could see it in his superior way of walking, and the way he looked at you, as though you were inferior to him.

I rubbed my forehead in a circular motion as I ordered Lin to wake up the rest of the team. After he walked out the door, I motioned to Mr. Kasuke to take a seat.

Mr. Kasuke mumbled something that I decided to ignore. When he was seated, I took out his folders. I placed them on the table in front of him and waited patiently for him to make a move. However, he just stared at me as if I was a fool.

I arched an eyebrow at him, which he responded with a 'tsk'. I glared, and he glared in response.

"Mr. Kasuke, are you going to view the contents-

"I don't feel the need to," he interrupted me.

I tried to control my glare as I responded, "I assure you that it is important."

"I don't need your assurance; I just said I don't feel the need to look over my own folder."

I nodded. "So I take it that your wife has already explained everything to you."

He simply nodded.

I reached over to the table to grab the folders when I heard him speak again. "I still do not approve of you going through my personal things."

"Well, you don't seem to be stopping me," I said.

And the glaring contest started again.

…..

* * *

Lin's P.O.V:

I walked throughout the house to awaken my co-workers from their slumber. I expected them to be angry for waking them up at such an early time, but they only seemed anxious to be awake. For when I got to Monk and Matsuzaki's room, they were already awake, the same for Hara-san's and Yasuhara-san's rooms. I skipped over Brown-san's room, after yesterday's event; he would need some more rest.

I walked over to the room of my last co-worker. The prodigy, Mai-san.

I knocked softly on the wooden door. All I heard was silence; she was probably still asleep. I knocked once again, this time a little harder. Still nothing… I lost my patience after a minute and walked in on my own.

Mai was still asleep on the bed, spooning with her from behind was the little Hiro, also asleep. I realized that he looked comfortable in his position, but Mai did not.

Hiro was pulling on Mai's brown locks from behind, pulling her head back slightly. Surprisingly, Mai wasn't awakening, but she didn't look as content as her latent position showed.

I sighed, I had to wake her up anyway, and there was no point in trying to fix her arrangement.

Therefore, I reached down to wake her up when, before I had any time to react, two tiny hands grabbed my wrist in a vice-like grip. I looked down to find a little boy staring at me with a look of pure disdain. For a child; he had a strong grip was all I could think. I attempted to pull away, but my eyes grew wide as I realized I couldn't. Sweat dripped down from my forehead as I noticed Hiro's murderous glare.

"Don't touch my Mai," he said, "I can't sleep without her, so leave her."

I glared at the boy. "But she needs to get to work."

He shook his head and used his other hand to reach down to Mai's hair; he caressed it lightly, as if the slightest touch would break her, but then; he gripped it tightly and pulled.

But Mai didn't even flinch.

"What did you do?" I snapped.

Hiro's lips moved, but I didn't hear a thing. And before I knew it the world was spinning. I tried to call out to my shiki, but it was too late. I was too far gone.

I remembered one thing before I hit the unforgiving floor, the word that the boy had mouthed.

**_"_****_Mine."_**

…..

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Naru and Mr. Kasuke were still having a glaring contest, even when some of the others walked in, including Mrs. Kasuke.

After observing their situation, Yasu leaned in to the rest of the team and whispered, "Looks like they've both met their match."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, as they all took one last look at the two seething men.

Naru spoke up first. "Let's just talk about Hiro."

Mr. Kasuke just nodded.

"Why doesn't he have the proper adoption papers?"

"How should I know?" the man responded.

"Because you adopted him," Naru exclaimed, getting irritated.

Mr. Kasuke scoffed. "I'm an old man, I don't recall the day I adopted my son. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Naru put his chin in his hand. "I assume he is sleeping with my assistant."

'_Why the hell is he sleeping with a stranger? Can that count as child molestation?' _Mr. Kasuke thought for a second before his mind went back to the conversation.

"I wish to see him."

"Not yet."

Mr. Kasuke fought back a growl. Mrs. Kasuke walked over to him and bowed at him before sitting down next to him. It was a strange thing to do the team noted, but that didn't matter.

"We still have some other things we need to talk about," Naru continued.

"For example, I wish to speak to you about the man who died here just recently."

Mrs. Kasuke san turned her gaze to the ground. And her husband patted her back.

"What do you want to know?"

Naru held up his hand, silently asking the older couple to hold the thought, and he signaled Yasu over.

He whispered in his ear, "Go find Lin."

Yasu nodded and left the room.

Naru went back to the original topic. "What exactly occurred?"

"The man that died had been my life-long friend. He had claimed that our house had a type of evil feeling to it. I never felt it, so I never believed it. One day he had begged us to burn the house down. I almost had him arrested for it."

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme?" Masako asked.

Mrs. Kasuke shook her head. "He had gone mad; he had not only told us to burn the house down, but to also burn the boy with it."

Ayako gasped. "You don't mean Hi-

She stopped talking when Mrs. Kasuke gave her a look that answered her question.

"I was never so scared in my life. He almost took my son too."

"But that isn't the day he died, it was just one of the crazy things he did," Mr. Kasuke explained.

His wife continued the story, "It was the day that I was home alone with Hiro. I admit that I avoided him for a while, but I realized that I couldn't blame my son for too long. However on the same day of that revelation, Yousuke-san visited again to try to get me out of the house,"

"It was a normal conversation at first, or it seemed that way to another person's view, hypothetically speaking. Anyway, after that, he had started screaming at me hysterically. I tried to calm him down, but to no avail."

At that point, she was tearing up. Her husband tried to comfort her; he whispered in her ear and she stopped immediately… obediently, it almost seemed.

"After that," her husband continued for her, "He was thrown to the wall; his body was crushed by an unknown force. At first, they were going to charge my wife for murder, but they knew that that wasn't the case after they examined the body."

"It seemed that it was impossible for a human to do that kind of damage."

Mrs. Kasuke was sobbing, the conversation most likely brought up bad memories. No, of course it did.

Masako didn't voice it, but she felt a throbbing at the back of her head. She ignored it, though she knew it meant she recognized the story.

"Where was Hiro when this happened?" Naru picked up the discussion again.

"H-he was in the room with us. I tried to get him to go to his room by the time the yelling started, but he wouldn't go. A-and his face…"

"Mrs. Kasuke?"

Her body shook with fear; her eyes glassed over as she said, "When Yousuke-san died, Hiro just stared at the body… as though.. n-nothing happened. As if, it was alright. Then all he could say was, "He stained the walls.""

Everyone stared at her, shock coursing through their bodies at the news.

Naru stood up quickly. "We have to find Mai."

Understandably, Monk was the first to make a start for the door. He was just about to run out, when the door opened and slammed into his face; he fell to the floor as Yasu ran in.

"Oi!"

Yasu ignored the man as his stunned eyes reached Naru's apprehensive ones. "It's Lin."

Naru's eyes widened. He ran out of the room, Yasu and everyone else in tow. (Except for the Kasuke couple)

"What is happening?" Naru asked.

Yasu responded, "I found Lin passed out next to Mai's bed, problem is, Mai and Hiro won't wake up either."

Naru picked up speed after hearing the newfound information, he wasn't that worried before, but now; he was alarmed.

The team ran to Mai's room and threw open the door, as Yasu had said, everyone in the room was passed out. Monk and Naru ran to Mai first, leaving Ayako and Masako to tend to Lin. They checked each person's vitals, and all of them were all right.

However, the team knew that they shouldn't feel relieved just of yet. They still had the problem of finding out what happened, and that was probably going to be difficult, since all of the witnesses were out cold.

…..

* * *

Mai cried into Gene's arms. She was in the dark place again.

"I don't understand why I can't wake up."

Gene nodded in agreement as he rubbed her back up and down. He didn't know what to say, so he chose to say nothing at all.

Then realization hit him. "Shit, I'm sorry Mai. I forgot."

She shook her head. "It's fine, I guess. Just as long as you talk from now on."

"Of course."

He said that, but he still didn't know what to say. He couldn't talk about the case, because he barely knew anything. And just like Noll; he wasn't too good at small talk. Unless you count throwing insults back and forth as small talk.

So he sang instead.

"~ Lovely lady~ Don't cry! La La La-

Mai's laughter interrupted suddenly.

"H-hey!" he yelled blushing madly, "It's already embarrassing enough trying to cheer you up! Don't make it worse."

She nodded, but continued laughing. "Thank you, Gene," she said hugging him closer. He blushed more; he was glad he could help.

"Gene."

"Hnn?"

"What the hell is going on in this house?" Mai asked, making a more serious atmosphere.

"…. I have no idea."

…

…

"We should have just left," Mai whispered.

"Yeah, you should have."

"…"

"Gene."

"Hnn?"

"I think it's too late now…"

…

Gene hugged her more tightly, again, not knowing what to say. Though he knew that Mai was probably right.

**...**

**…**

**"****I think it's too late now."**

**Why is that?**

* * *

_**A/N: **__**hey guys! Thank you for reading! **_

_**By now, I think you guys can do a bit of foreshadowing, no?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Gene wouldn't admit it, not in any kind of situation, that he was afraid. Though he had to admit as the darkness of the spirit world consumed the atmosphere, without any sign of the usual will-o-whisps; he was nervous. And Mai's echoing words did nothing to calm him down.

He decided to ask what had been on his mind since Mai's statement. "What makes you think that it's too late to leave?"

Gene sighed as he felt Mai's shoulders go up and down quickly in the form of a shrug.

"So it's just a feeling," Gene said.

He felt Mai nod and he chuckled. "What will you do now?"

She felt ashamed; she actually had no clue of what she was to do next. Mai dug her face deeper into Gene's chest as she sobbed silently. She felt so useless in the dark space, like she could do nothing but ignore her gut feeling and hope for the best. But she knew for a long time that hope wasn't something she could count on, although it wasn't a bad thing to have.

She knew she had to do something; she could not just sit there clinging to Gene. However, her eyes were still shut, and she willed for them to open. She felt silly that she preferred the real darkness under her eyelids, rather than the one outside of them. Therefore, because of the bad feelings of guilt and frailty, for the first time since she was discovered to have nyctophobia; she opened her eyes to the dark.

...

Gene watched with wide, already adjusted eyes as Mai's pupils grew wider to grow accustomed to the void that surrounded them. It had been a long time since she opened her eyes in the other world. It had been a long time, he realized, since he had seen Mai's eyes.

She was shaking, he couldn't help but noticed. He grabbed her hand to comfort her, but it didn't work. He squeezed his hand more tightly around hers, but that also had no effect. He sighed heavily, and tried saying her name; he had a feeling that his voice would work.

And he was right. His voice had worked; he was pretty confident that it would though.

Because Mai didn't even hear him... she heard his brother.

* * *

...

In the regular world, things were in a state of disarray. The team had found Mai, Lin, and Hiro passed out in Mai's room. Which left four people out of it, including John, who surprisingly hadn't woken up yet.

However, the team knew, just because Hiro was out cold didn't mean he wasn't a threat. Therefore, Naru agreed to have Monk keep an eye on him for the time being. But not before he had to help Naru move Lin and Mai to base first, along with Hiro.

Usually, it would be easy to move somone to base, but the person they were moving was Lin, so it took longer. And since it took more strength, Naru needed to rely on Monk, for Naru was kind of lacking in the brute force department. He could lift heavy objects, but Lin was way more heavy than the equipment. So while the boys were moving Lin; they relied on Masako to bring Hiro to base. Masako was reluctant, but decided that there was no other choice. The boys had enough trouble, and Ayako was pregnant after all.

Masako didn't have any trouble picking him up, and he didn't wake up either so she decided that she would have been alright. So she took the chance and walked out into the dim hallway.

The others were already far ahead of her, Ayako was probably going to John's room to wake him up, and the boys were already in base. She figured if she walked quickly, she would get to base in no time.

So she picked up her pace, but was still slow because of her kimono. Though she didn't understand why Yasu couldn't stay behind with her. He was helping with Lin, but wasn't Monk doing that already. If he, or someone else had been with her; she would not have to rush. These were the times where she would love to have her boyfriend by her side. (Collin)

But no, she was left to walk alone. She scoffed, they would never let Mai do this on her own. It was either that they trusted Masako not to get into danger, or she wasn't as important to them. Masako went with the former rather than the latter.

While Masako thought about these things, a sudden force went through her mind, and she stopped in her tracks abruptly. She knew that feeling all too well to forget. She had just sensed a presence. She turned around quickly to scope the area, but found nothing.

Now, she was scared. Masako picked up even more speed as she tried to run. It puzzled her that only now she could sense the presence of something, even though she could not sense anything up until now. It was almost like Naru said, something was taunting her.

...

She felt like she had ran for a really long time. No, she had been running for a really long time. It was almost as if the hallway had stretched in length as she ran back with all her strength. Masako also felt as though she could have passed the base three times unknowingly, because of some type of illusion. But she decided that her thoughts didn't matter at the moment and she focused on her breathing.

She had almost torn her kimono while running, and she almost felt the actual need to, because the presence was getting stronger, and the kimono did nothing but hold her back.

Her breathing was heavy, as was Hiro, but she tried her best to keep up. If she didn't make it back to base, both Hiro and her could die.

So you could imagine her relief when she finally saw the base door on the right side wall of the hallway just ahead of her. She ran up to it and grasped the doorknob, but as she did; she froze. Something was wrong and she knew it.

She pushed the door open now fearing of what was behind it. She gasped when she realized that she hadn't gone anywhere with her long journey, for she was back at Mai's room, nowhere near the base.

She shook her head and turned around, but as she did she knocked into something and fell to the ground. When she fell, Hiro fell on top of her, crushing her chest. Not enough to break anything, but definitely enough to knock the wind out of her.

She tried to regain some oxygen, but soon realized that she couldn't. Her porcelain skin dripped with sweat; she feared to look up at whatever was there, but she had no other choice. She was losing herself to the lack of oxygen.

She looked up and choked at what she saw. A pair of red eyes surrounded by a shroud of black aura peered down at her with a deviant smirk plastered on its face. It bent down to stroke, what Masako thought was its hand, across her face. Masako then lost all consciousness, as the smirk disappeared from "its" face.

"It" looked away from the medium and looked down at the little boy on top of her. "It" picked up the boy and slung him over its shoulder, and then it did the same with Masako, and walked away.

**{{... }}**

* * *

The conscious males of the team had sent the Kasuke couple out of the house so that they could investigate, or interrogate their son without their interruption. However, they had to wait for the rest of the girls to get back. Ayako was still getting John and Masako was bringing Hiro back.

Monk was worried about his wife, so he stepped out of the room to go check on her. And Naru went over to the monitors to see the footage. He looked over all of it only to sigh and run his fingers through his hair in frustration. Yasu looked over and saw static coating the screen of the monitors, and became aware of his boss's frustration. As time passed Naru also became slightly concerned.

He hadn't even realized that only a minute had passed, and thought that it had been longer than that. Either way, even while Mai and Lin were safe; he had to wonder where Ayako and Masako went.

Monk came rushing in just at that second, interrupting Naru's thoughts. He seemed to be in such a state of panick that he could not even form coherent words.

Finally, Yasu managed to snap him out of it and he soon said, "Ayako and John are missing."

And it didn't take them much longer to figure out that Masako was also missing.

The three boys were beginning to panick, even Naru had to admit that he was having trouble thinking.

"Where could they have gone?!" Monk asked Naru frantically.

Naru shook his head, trying to seem as calm as possible. "I doubt that they went anywhere on their own. No, they definitely didn't."

"You think I don't know that?!"

Yasu made a gesture that told the guys to calm down. "We don't have time to argue, we need to find the others. Standing here, trying to think, isn't going to solve anything."

Monk and Naru both quieted down; they knew Yasu was right.

Yasu continued, "We are all worried, but we'll find them."

Monk nodded, despite being the most worried husband/father in the world; he had to be calm and look wisely. He decided that planning wouldn't do anything, so he spoke up, "Naru and I will look around the house with the floor planning, and Yasu should stay behind and watch those two," he gestured to Mai and Lin on the seperate futons that were laid out for them.

The other two nodded, it was there best option, even though it was risky.

Naru nodded to Yasu before saying, "If anything happens to Mai or-"

"Now Naru-chan, trust me. I will protect them."

Naru paused slightly. "Be careful."

Yasu's eyes widened just a fraction at what the boss had just said. He turned his head to the two out-cold people and chuckled forcibly. "If only you were awake to hear that."

It was quiet, and all Yasu had to do now was wait patiently and hope that his voice wouldn't give out when he had to scream, hopefully he wouldn't have to.

...

Monk and Naru ran all over the house, looking for their missing comrades.

'_Dammit. Ayako, where are you?'_ Monk thought.

He looked inside all of the bedrooms; he knocked on every wall to look for one that was hollow; he even looked for trapdoors.

Naru did the same, but neither of them had any luck.

They had split up awhile ago, and now Naru didn't even know what room he was near. He had gone down the stairs, looking for any suspicious looking room, and found nothing.

It was getting late and no one was being found. Naru thought he might have some luck if he stepped out of the house and looked around the woods or even the backyard, but remembered that the "thing" didn't work that way.

"Damn," he cursed silently. He had no choice; he would go back upstairs and look for Monk, then they would look together. Because he had just realized, in his disturbed state-of-mind, that it wasn't a good idea to be alone. With all things considered, being alone was one of the reasons his friends were missing in the first place. So Naru turned around and high-tailed it up the stairs.

**{{...}}**

* * *

Yasu, just like Naru, had just realized the consequences for being alone in that house.

"Oh God, I hope those two didn't split up."

But just as he was ten feet deep in his concern for his other two comrades, the door to the base opened.

"Monk?"

"What are you doing here?" Hiro asked skeptically as he walked into the room to peer at Yasu.

"H-hiro... Wha-"

Hiro interrupted him with a fit of chuckles. "They really left you here to watch over my Mai-chan? How foolish are they?"

"Useless," Hiro finished.

Yasu glared down at the boy; he didn't know what to expect, but when a boy of about six years starts talking like an all-knowing adult, you don't really expect the best.

"Hiro, I know, we all know that you have something to do with this."

Hiro shrugged. "And? Who cares about what you know? Frankly, I don't give a rat's ass."

Yasu cringed. "Who are you?"

"To be honest with you, it's been so long that I don't even remember. But that doesn't matter, I'm here for Mai-chan. So give her here."

Yasu scoffed and his glare worsened. "I don't care who or what you are, in my eyes, you're still a child. Therefore, I'm not afraid."

Hiro smirked. "I shouldn't even have to tell you that you should be."

Then Hiro's smirk grew as Yasu heard Mai whimpering. His eyes darted over to her who was now squirming in her sleep. Hiro laughed and Yasu's eyes darted back to him.

"You should be afraid," he said as he clenched his fist more tightly causing a scream to come from Mai.

"S-stop."

Mai kept crying.

"STOP!"

Mai's cries died down to a soft whimper but she still hadn't awaken.

Hiro's smirk still hadn't left his face as Yasu pleaded,"Don't hurt them.''

"I didn't want to hurt Mai, but I had to convince you."

Hiro continued, "Actually, no, I just love watching people squirm."

Yasu started to feel light headed as Hiro laughed. He fell to his knees in pain. Yasu knew what was coming; he was going to be brought to where his friends were and hopefully they would be alright when he got there.

...

When Naru had run up the stairs; he found no sign of the Monk. He ran around frantically, but he knew already that the Monk was also gone.

His face was covered in sweat, and for once his usual stoic self was gone. Replaced by an unbelievable amount of fear for his friends. Then realization hit him straight on. 'The base'...

At the time, Naru believed that he had never ran any faster in his life. He couldn't lose the rest of them. He had finally reached the base and ran inside at break-neck speed. His eyes went straight to the futons in the far corner and he was relieved to see Mai lying there. But then he realized that neither Lin, nor Yasu were around anymore.

Naru was at his wit's end and he punched the nearest wall and cursed loudly. He shook off his bloody knuckles and walked over too the futon where Mai was lying down. He kneeled down next to her and brushed her bangs back out of her face; he then turned her face from side-to-side to check if she was okay. Whatever took his friends was definitely in the room before, so Naru had to take extra precaution. When he was finally convinced that she was okay; he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You're going to be angry with me when you wake up, but that's okay. Just wake up soon," he pleaded.

"..."

He bent down and pulled Mai's still body into an embrace and squeezed her into himself. "I'm sorry, but it's too late to leave now."

Naru held her; he was honestly afraid to let her go. She would disappear if he did let go, but that was just an excuse. He wanted to hold her, but he really was scared that she would leave. So yeah, maybe it wasn't an excuse, but it was definitely a reason. And Naru settled for that.

However, too preoccupied with Mai, Naru didn't notice the pair of young eyes watching him in the far corner.

"I'll find them," Naru whispered to the unresponsive Mai. "I have to."

**{{...}}**

* * *

In the spirit world, Mai could feel her heart beat heavily. And it wasn't from her fear of the dark either. She was finally able, with the help of Gene, to keep her eyes open while staying calm. She had walked away from Gene awhile ago to take a good look at literally nothing though. But she was glad to know that she wasn't afraid.

She put her hand to her chest wondering why it was pounding so heavily still, if it wasn't from fear; she didn't know what it was.

But then Mai heard a low grumbling sound that pulled her away from her thoughts. It went silent for a few seconds but then she heard it again.

"Gene- can you hear that?"

She looked around the area, but Gene wasn't there. "Gene?"...

The sound got louder as the spirit plane shook, like an earthquake. Mai gasped, was she finally going back to the other world. No, something felt different about this quake, it wasn't like the last one she felt on the plane.

Then the earth, or the dark floor, beneath her cracked. Mai gasped as she felt the floor break beneath her. Then she fell in through the floor; it seemed to be a never ending fall of pitch black. But then Mai hit the ground with a sloshing sound, for she had fell into a lake.

But as Mai payed attention more closely; she could only smell blood.

Then the room got less dark and Mai was able to see the blood adjourning the now grayish looking walls, ceiling, and everything else. All she could see was crimson and she figured out that what she was practically swimming in was also colored in crimson, not a lake.

That's when... she was pulled down into it.

For some reason that Mai was unaware of; she didn't struggle against the force that pulled her down. But as she was being pulled down more deeply, instead of wondering if she was going to die; she thought about who's blood it was she was being drowned in, about who's blood was she consuming...

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading today's chapter. (*bows down respectfully)**_

_**Sorry for the slight Naru ooc, but I thought it would be a nice change now and then, especially when Naru is desperate. **_

_**Also, Masako's part would have been so much better, but I wrote this whole chapter on my Ipad and my Ipad went all funky and I lost everything I didn't save, which was Masako's part.**_

_**I almost cried, because it was written so well and I had to start over on it. :'( wahhh~ **_

_**Anyway: This was my longest chapter so far! Yay! Celebration!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: _Holy crap! It has been sooooo long. I'm so sorry for the super duper late update. I've been super busy. And this chapter isn't that long either. Forgive me! Please enjoy this chapter though!~  
_**

I never do this but= I don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

She could practically feel the sticky substance filling her lungs as she was dragged deeper into the crimson ocean. Though she didn't struggle, nor did she panic.

No, it was more like she couldn't. She felt like both her and her mind were paralyzed. Or maybe she just panicked so much that her mind blanked out. Either way, she just couldn't see, think, hear, or yell. Mai could only feel.

Feel the goosebumps that enveloped her whole body, feel the tightening of her gut, and feel the blood drown her slowly. She was scared. Taniyama Mai, even though she didn't really show it, was scared of death. And that's what got her thinking.

**"Do you really stop suffering after death?" **

Mai had pondered it for so long, she realized. She had pondered that question long before she even joined SPR. The question bothered her before, and it did even more after she started working cases.

The question popped up when she was a child, after she and her mother discovered a dead dog in front of their house. Apparently it had been hit by a car, and it tried to walk away from the road, but only got so far before he passed. Mai had cried for it, but her mother just gave it a sympathetic smile and prayed.

…

After her mother had buried the dog; Mai had run up to her, still crying. Her mother told her to wait while she took a shower; Mai reluctantly let her do what she had to.

When her mother finally came out of the bathroom fully dressed twenty-minutes later; she discovered that Mai was still sobbing in her room.

_"Mai?"_

Mai sniffled. _"It's so sad."_

Her mother nodded and kneeled next to her. _"Yes, but he is okay now."_

Mai looked up at her mother; her giant brown orbs giving off a sense of innocence. "_Do you think daddy will see that dog?"_

Her mother's eyes widened before they darkened into a glare, but she faced the floor so her daughter wouldn't see.

_"Yeah."_

_"Really?"_

Her mom nodded. Then Mai asked, _"Do you think the dog is sad?"_

Her mom shook her head. _"Silly,"_ her voice almost sounded cold,_ "you can't feel anything after you die."_

_"Bu-" _

_"Mai!" _her mother yelled. Mai stopped; she was in trouble. Mommy wouldn't talk to her now. She put her head down; she shouldn't have mentioned daddy. She never should.

_"Momm-"_

_"I'm going to bed," _her mom said getting up from her kneeling position, walking away from her daughter.

Mai let out a small sob.

…

That was the first time the thought entered her mind.

**"Is daddy sad?"**

Some nights, after hearing about a sad death on the news, Mai would stay up late thinking about it.

**"Can dead people be sad?"**

She had told herself exactly what her mom did. Of course not, they're dead. However, after her mom had died in an accident many years later; she started thinking about the same questions over and over again.

**"Can dead people cry?"**

**"Can they regret?"**

**"Can they hate?"**

Mai had realized, after joining the SPR that her mother had been in denial. Dead people feel too, don't they? That's why so many of them stay behind to haunt others, right? That's how demons are made, correct? They are made from the anger, the hatred, and the regret.

Is that why they tell you not to have any regrets before you die? So that other people, live people, don't have to deal with you?

"But then," Mai thought, "If it weren't for their sufferings, I wouldn't have been so happy."

Mai chuckled. And that is when she realized she could breathe. Her eyes snapped open as she took in her surroundings. She was in a large, dark building. A place that almost looked a little run down, with only small lighting coming from the sun through the window.

Mai gasped, no longer worried about where she was. 'Happy? How could I think like that?'

Tears swelled in her eyes as she hiccupped. When had she become so cruel?

Mai once again couldn't think about anything else, but one question that wouldn't leave her. 'When had she died?'

Well, she didn't die physically. However, if you could hear her thoughts, and feel what she felt, you would also agree that the old Taniyama Mai had been dead for a long time. She had been a live corpse filled with regret, pain, sadness, and fear... mostly fear.

She had never noticed. She was becoming her mother..

A woman who couldn't accept anything, a selfish person.

Mai loved her mother, but she had always promised to never end up like her. Mai wanted to be her father.

She wanted to be selfless, strong, optimistic. And now, she wants to be dead. Like both her parents.

'But I would still feel this way, huh?' Mai thought.

Mai shook her head; it was no use to think about such things. She was happy and she couldn't deny it. Mai stood up.

It was because those people died..

**Because Gene had died.**

"Bullshit."

"I refuse to actually believe that," Mai muttered to herself.

Mai had never grown up to believe that her life would be sad just because people she knew died. Even after her parents died she had been at least a little optimistic and hopeful that something better was coming for her. It was just a gut feeling. However, that gut feeling had kept her alive, strong, and happy. And finally that gut feeling had led her to SPR.

Now, Mai wasn't one to count on things like fate, or destiny. However, if she were asked what her fate was; she would probably respond, "SPR is my fate."

Mai truly believed that if she were to start life all over again, that no matter where in the world she was; she would somehow still end up meeting her family. She felt like there was a connection, a never-ending connection that will always re-unite them. An Akai Ito (red string of fate), if you will.

That's why Mai would never accept the fact that someone else's sadness had led her to SPR. Never.

Gene was not the reason she met Oliver and the others. Mai was sure that even if Gene hadn't died; she would have somehow ended up as his friend. Then she would have met his brother, and would have fallen in love with him all over again.

Mai took a step forward and stumbled. She fell to the ground and scraped her knee. "Dammit."

Mai reached for the nearest wall to her left and hoisted herself up slowly. After what felt like forever, Mai was off the ground and taking more steps forward.

As she walked, the blur of her vision faded and she looked around the room more intently. It was a messy place with long, dark hallways. It looked like it was in shambles, the wood was chipped and moldy, and the windows were broken. Mai took notice of the mold on the wall right next to her hand and immediately stopped leaning onto it.

Mai glanced to the sides of her and behind her, and even though the place looked run down enough, Mai knew that someone still lived there. The place looks like it was cleaned quite often, there was no dust nor dirt on the floor, and the glass from the windows were obviously not there anymore.

'Who would live in this creepy place?' Mai thought.

Just then, Mai felt a shiver go down her spine; she stopped in her tracks. Cold sweat formed on her forehead and trailed down her face and into her mouth. Mai focused on the salty flavor as she tensed up at the feeling of someone staring at her.

She turned around dramatically, expecting the worst. However, she calmed herself after realizing that it was just an old nun walking the hallway. The nun held a little boy's hand in her own; his face was down so Mai couldn't see.

Mai still knew who he was though; she didn't need to look at his face to know. The unattained atmosphere that felt as though it was wrapped around her neck belonged to someone she knew, to someone that she couldn't stop having nightmares of.

That boy was Hiro.

Mai watched as he walked by; her eyes watched fixedly on the boy as his head slowly turned up to her. Their eyes met, as though he was really looking at her, but it was a dream.

Mai's eyes widened though, when she heard Hiro's voice say, "Follow."

Mai did as she was told without fail. She didn't even look scared as she followed Hiro and the nun with confident strides, and Mai swore she heard Hiro chuckle.

….

They had already gone down two flights of stairs and Mai was certain they weren't in a three-story building. She could tell from the broken windows aligned with the trees that they weren't high up. Therefore, she knew she was heading right towards the basement with Hiro, which did not make her feel very safe.

Mai once again, was losing her composure. The farther and farther they went down the stairs, the more fearful she felt.

Finally, the three of them reached the bottom of the stairs. Mai didn't even know they did until the two in front of her stopped, it was so dark where they were.

Mai gulped, this was it, she thought as she heard the screech of the door being opened. The nun, Mai realized, was not even there anymore…

Hiro looked back and waved his hand at Mai in a calling motion. Mai reluctantly trailed into the room behind him. And right when her whole body was in the room, the door shut behind her swiftly.

She heard Hiro laugh again as her heart rate increased.

"How funny, I didn't expect you to actually follow me so easily. I thought I would have had to chase you down," Hiro said as he walked up to Mai.

He grabbed her hand gently, "You never cease to surprise me, Mai-chan."

He tenderly traced her hands with his fingers. The room went completely silent; Mai started trembling. She still didn't handle silence all that well.

"What's wrong, Mai-chan? You seem tense."

"No, n-nothing is wrong," she responded.

"You're trembling."

Hiro smirked. "I wish I could make you tremble more, but I'm stuck at this damned age."

Mai gulped, it was so weird to hear such nasty words come from the voice of a six-year old.

Hiro spoke again, "Do you want to know why I'm stuck?... I'm going to show you soon enough."

Mai was pushed to the wall by an unknown force, but she was low enough so that her face was right at the height of Hiro's. Mai groaned; this was not how she wanted to be treated by the boy she had been so nice to.

"I like being like this," Hiro said, "I don't have to act like a freaking baby anymore."

"What are you?" Mai asked skeptically. She sincerely wanted to know, it was obvious that he was not a child.

Hiro sighed in annoyance. "I don't like when you act tough."

He walked away from her for a few seconds and came back with something in his hand. A whip, Mai noted horrendously.

"I would much rather see you bleed."

He snapped his hand back and whipped the weapon straight forward at Mai, smacking her straight in the face. She cried out, and lost her breath. Her cheek stung as tears dripped down her face, stinging her fresh, deep cuts even more.

Hiro chuckled. "There, better."

Mai glared up at him, her vision adjusted to the dark so she could see his sinister smile. "I asked you what you are."

"Me?" He walked up to her and grabbed her face. He stuck his tongue out and ran it up the side of her face, licking her blood. Mai groaned in disgust, but could not fight against him.

She hated it; she had her pride and yet here she was being harassed and abused by a boy not even half her size.

The whip snapping against her chest, making her cry out in pain, interrupted her thoughts once more. Hiro growled and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Pay attention."

Hiro continued, "What am I? I am simply a human child, that's all."

'Too close,' Mai thought. She spat at him, her spit traveling right to his face. He made no effort to wipe it off as he chuckled darkly.

"You really are different."

The whip snapped against Mai's face one last time before Hiro spoke up again. "I'm tired of trying to get you to keep still. I guess I will just tell you what I think, I assume you will listen."

Her blood dripped down into the puddle of red on the floor, as Mai looked up at him with dark, angry eyes.

Hiro smirked once more ,"Good girl."

…..

**The crack of the whip sounded as Hiro spoke:**

**"Demons are said to be cruel, while Humans are known to be cruel. So who are the real monsters, Mai-chan?"**

* * *

**A/N: **_I have never heard of this quote before, so it is just something I put down for drama. _

_I know, I know this chapter wasn't that great, and it got absolutely no where. I have school tomorrow though, and it's late._

_But I skipped out on homework to finally write this. So, I hope you enjoyed it! _

_I'm really excited to write the next chapter, so I promise that it will be longer, and it won't take me a whole month to update! (was it a month, or longer?)  
_

_Anyway: **Reviews are appreciated!**(even though you probably hate me at this point. XD)_


End file.
